Meu doce e perigoso inimigo
by Deusa do anime
Summary: UA O Hanyou Inuyasha completa 18 anos e descobre sua descendencia de vampiro.Para sobreviver se alimenta do sangue de jovens garotas,mas ele se apaixona por uma de suas vitimas...tera que escolher entre o amor ou sua
1. Default Chapter

Meu doce e perigoso inimigo 

**Capítulo 1:Dúvidas...**

Inuyasha não estava nem um pouco empolgado com o dia de seu aniversário ,o dia que completaria 18 anos de idade.Simplesmente quando o despertador tocou ele levantou,fez a rotina diária e rumou pra o colégio Takagi(não sei de onde tirei esse nome...será que já ouvi em algum lugar?heheh...).Inuyasha é o tipo do cara que não tem amizades,sofre na vida amorosa,pois todas as garotas que ele se apaixonou o esnobou,apenas cumprimenta as pessoas sem vontade,é calado e possui um porte físico invejável.Ele é um pouco retraído por ser um meio-youkai,mas nessa época os humanos já estavam mais acostumados a conviver com Youkais.

Inuyasha cehgou em casa e se jogou na cama:

-Mas que droga...que dor intensa é essa?- soltou um forte grito e desmaiou.

Kagome chegou em casa e foi preparar o almoço.Odiava cozinhar mas como morava em uma pequena cidade do JAPÃO,teve que mudar pra Tókio em busca de um estudo melhor.Foi duro para Kagome deixar sua mãe e seu irmão mais novo para trás.Então era obrigada a cozinhar,lavar e passar...:

AH,mas que droga!- ela desliga o forno do fogão e tira de lá a lasanha super,hiper,mega queimada.

Agora vou ter que comer Mioujo...pela quinta vez...

Inuyasha abre os olhos lentamente,ainda meio tonto começa a levantar da cama:

Mas o que aconteceu?- ele caminha em direção ao espelho do seu quarto.Olha para sua propia face e percebe a palidez,a falta de vida.

O que está acontecendo comigo...?- ele olha pela janela do seu quarto e percebe que já era de tarde e inexplicavelmente os raios solares o incomodavam pela primeira vez.Fechou todas as cortinas da casa ficando numa total escuridão.Sentiu-se melhor imediatamente.Caminhou até a cozinha,pois estava com fome e abriu a geladeira:

Er...já faz tempo que não vou ao supermercado.-ele sai da cozinha,caminha até o banheiro decidido a tomar um banho e ir ao mercado.

Kagome saiu de casa para ir ao mercado,queria estocar o armário com mioujo já que era a comida mais pratica.O sol já havia se escondido,a lua já revelava seus traços.A cidade estava num movimento mas o mercado,por mais incrível que pareça estava vazio.Todas as atenções estavam voltadas para os desfiles escolares de Tóquio onde as crianças,acompanhada de seus pais,se fantasiavam e distribuíam papeis com mensagens diversas.Era uma tradição da cidade.

Kagome assistiu um pouco o desfile e entrou no mercado decidida a comprar comida urgente.Dirigiu-se a área de doces primeiro e foi jogando quase tudo no carrinho.

Inuyasha odiava o dia do festival.Todo mundo na rua andava apertadamente.Nem quis ver as criancinhas fantasiadas e muito menos pegar um dos papeis com mensagens,o que queria mesmo era chegar logo no mercado.Depois de muito sacrifício,conseguiu entrar no mercado,e deu graças a Buda por estar quase vazio,percebeu que tinha apenas uma garota comprando.

Dirigiu-se a área de enlatados.Depois foi comprar congelados.Se aproximou do Freezer e pegou um pedaço de carne e frango.De repente fixou seus olhos na carne,notou que escorria um pouco de sangue provando que era fresca,mas confusamente sentiu uma vontade louca de sugar o sangue daquela carne,quase hipnotizado,ele foi aproximando a carne da boca.

Kagome havia comprado bastante doce e enlatados:

TA faltando alguma coisa...- ela tenta lembrar.- Já sei...falta ir na área dos congelados.- ela ruma para la.

Kagome percebe uma coisa inusitada,ela nota um jovem admirando um pedaço de carne,estranha e pensa "Será que esse cara ta se sentindo bem?"Vai se aproximando:

Com licença...você esta se sentindo bem?-ela Poe uma mão sobre o ombro do jovem na tentativa de acorda-lo do transe.

Ahn!-Inuyasha acorda do transe e com o susto deixa a carne cair no chão.

Me...desculpe...é que você tava ai distraído,você esta bem?- Kagome pergunta meio retraída.Inuyasha a olha com desprezo e sai sem nada responder.Kagome sem graça,vai para o caixa,paga a compra e sai do estabelecimento.

Logo em seguida Inuyasha vai para o caixa.Enquanto a atendente calculava as compras Inuyasha sentiu-se mal novamente.Entrou num estado de transe.

O senhor esta se sentindo bem?- a atendente perguntou preocupada.Inuyasha se aproximou dela,ela recuou e tentou sair correndo.Inuyasha rapidamente segurou o punho esquerdo dela,ela tentou gritar mas ele a calou com um beijo,a atendente foi se acalmando afinal,Inuyasha era um cara bonito,ele foi descendo seus lábios em direção ao pescoço dela e cravou seus caninos sugando toda a vida dela...

CONTINUA

Bem galera...isso so foi uma introduçaozinha da fic e eu estou muito entusiasmada pra continua-la,tenho idéias maravilhosas pra essa fic.Vocês nem imaginam o desenrolar dessa historia...hihihhi.

Kissus

Deusa do anime(ou simplismente Carlinha .)


	2. Duvidasainda!

To postando rapidinho mesmo,so pq pediram pressa e estou atendendo vcs...hihih mas eh rapidinho mesmo.Bjos para:Ju-Higurashi(migona),Krol-chan,Rinzinha Hime,Drik e as garotas.Valeu pelas reviews.Amo todos vcs!

Capitulo 2: Duvidas...ainda.

Inuyasha tinha a sensação de pura vitalidade,como se sua vida estivesse voltando para seu corpo.Enquanto gozava da senseçao momentos de sua vida iam sendo relembradas,desde o momento que fora morar sozinho em Tóquio devido a morte do seu pai até o momento em que entrara no colégio Takaji,onde nunca fizera amigos.As imagens de pessoas caçoando dele,a rejeição que obtivera da única mulher que amara...a kikyou e das longas noites que passava trancafiado em seu apartamento enquanto ouvia vozes animadas de adolescentes animados rumo ás festa e boates nas ruas.

De repente lhe veio á mente a imagem d eum mercado,de uma moça que o acordara de um transe e...de uma mulher que trabalhava num caixa...!Inuyasha abre os olhos e percebe que seus caninos estavam cravados no pescoço de uma mulher,olhou rapidamente para ela e a analisou.Percebeu que ela estava pálida e começando a ficar num surto Inuyasha a largou bruscamente fazendo com que a moça caísse pesadamente no chão:

Por Kami...ela...ela está morta!-Inuyasha sussurrou assustado,Não conseguia acreditar no que havia feito.

Eu virei...um monstro!-ele levantou suas mãos na altura dos seus olhos e as fitou por um momento,olhou em seguida para um grande espelho que se encontrava atrás do caixa,ficou olhando para sua própria imagem,não percebeu nenhuma mudança física,continuava o mesmo.Mas sua alma,que agora estava ensopada de sangue de outra pessoa,pesava em sua consciência e esta sim não era mais a mesma.

Como num relance,Inuyasha saiu correndo do mercado,não queria que alguém entrasse e visse o que havia acontecido,não queria ser chamado de assassino se nem era na verdade...ou era?

Muito confuso tentou percorrer o caminho de casa o mais rápido possível,mas isso foi difícil já que o tal festival lotara as ruas.Inuyasha batia sem querer em outras pessoas que nem notavam seu desespero,so se impotavam em se divertir com o desfile.

Com muita dificuldade ele chegou em seu apartamento.Fechou a porta e se encostou nela ainda ofegante,correu para o banheiro e molhou o rosto,olhou-se novamente no espelho tentando encontrar alguma mudança,mas não encontrara nenhum vestígio.

Resolveu tomar uma banho para ver se esfriava a cabeça;ligou o chuveiro,a água estava bem fria,entrou debaixo d´agua e deixou-se sossegar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome estava sem sono,rolava para um lado e para o outro na cama.Levantou e resolveu ir ate a sala...quem sabe não teria um bom filme prestes a começar?

Nossa...que frio...- ela parou de falar de repente quando ouviu gritos animados na rua.

Putz...esse desfile ainda não acabou!-ela se dirigiu ate a sacada do apartamento apertando seus braços contra o peito na tentativa de espantar o frio.Olhou para o horizonte e la ao longe uma multidão ia caminhando,cantando e dançando.

Deixou escapar um sorriso triste,lembrara de sua irmã Sango,que a ajudou muito a conseguir sua bolsa no colégio Tojiro,um dos melhores colégios de Tóquio,lembrara também de como sua infância foi difícil já que as duas eram órfãs de pai e de mãe.Sango como era a irmã mais velha(4 anos mais velha que Kagome),trabalhara muito buscando conforto para as duas.

E foi assim que Kagome cresceu,agora possuía 17 anos,era muito bonita,mas não transmitia alegria no olhar.Possuía colegas mas não amigos.

Despertou dos seus pensamentos quando notara que estava congelando.Fechou as portas de vidro da sacada e sentou-se encolhida no sofá,pegou o controle ligou a televisão.Assistiu apenas 5 minutos um programa e logo adormeceu ali mesmo no sofá.Não conseguiu assistir ao noticiário urgente que falava da morte de uma moça que trabalhava no caixa de um mercado cuja causa da morte não fora identificada.O mesmo mercado que Kagome estivera e que o assassinato ocorrera 1 minuto depois de sua saída...

A manha de sexta-feira estava bastante ensolarada,diferente das manhas anteriores.Inuyasha acordou com o sol clareando o quarto,olhou para o relógio e percebeu que estava atrasado.Tomou banho correndo,depois foi ate a cozinha comer algo,ao abrir a geladeira viu que esta estava vazia ,ele lembrou imediatamente do episodio no mercado e sem pensar em mais nada saiu rumo ao colégio.

Acabara a primeira aula e Kagome saiu de sua sala rumo ao bebedouro.Não gostava de matemática(e quem gosta?--) e esta aula a deixava um pouco zonza.Voltou pra sua sala pensando em passar de tarde na biblioteca.

Inuyasha passou na cantina do colégio e comeu um depressa já que a segunda aula ia começar no colégio Takana.O professor de atualidades passara uma pesquisa para os alunos e Inuyasha sabia que necessitava ir á biblioteca.Ia passando pelo corredor,que naquele momento estava deserto,e vira Kikyou,uma garota esnobe,falando ao celular(odeio esse barro véi):

Ta certo,eu te encontro no shopping á noite.Tchau.- ela desliga o celular e ao virar ve Inuyasha parado fitando-a:

Que é hein?Nunca viu uma garota bonita não é?-ela disse debochando,mas se assustou quando rapidamente Inuyasha enlaçou sua cintura e forçou um beijo.Ele estava novamente em transe(so assim ne pra querer beijar essa mejera!).Ela gritou por socorro,mas não aparecia ninguém.

Voce agora vai aprender a nao me rejeitar.-ele foi aproximando seu rosto no dela(ECA!).

Senhor Inuyasha!O que pensa que está fazendo?- O diretor do colégio chega e vê a cena.-Já para a diretoria!-ele fala e Inuyasha o segue confuso,não sabia como pudera fazer aquilo.Por um momento se sentia outra pessoa mas lembrava claramente tudo o que havia feito.

Após uma longa conversa...

Bem senhor Inuyasha,não me apresentou argumentos convincentes,portanto devo tomar medidas drásticas.O senhor está expulso!

Kagome entrou na grande biblioteca e ficou incomodada com o extremo silêncio.Pegou alguns livros e sentou-se sozinha e uma mesa no canto da sala enorme.Leu alguns livros e anotou informações.

Com licença.-ela ouviu uma voz masculina falar e logo em seguida sentar na mesma mesa.Ela levantou os olhos pra ver o rosto do rapaz mas este já estava lendo um livro que empatava Kagome de ver seu rosto,ela apenas viu que o rapaz possuía longos cabelos prateados.

Passou-se mais ou menos 1 hora,Kagome já pesquisara o suficiente,já era hora de levantar e ir para casa.Inuyasha permanecia sentado.

CONTINUA...

Ok...esse cap tem muita narração mas terá mais diálogos,eh porque falta os dois se encontrarem e talz...mas espero que estejam gostando e mandem reviews ta.Bjinhos


	3. Revelaçoes

Capítulo 3:Revelações 

Ela juntou a caneta e o lápis e os guardou na mochila.Saiu da biblioteca jurando que tiraria uma ótima nota em biologia,já que estava precisando.Passou numa lanchonete e comprou um hambúrguer completo:

Pode embrulhar,eu vou levar.-ela pegou o pacote e foi direto para casa.

Inuyasha saiu da biblioteca descontente,não obtivera nenhuma resposta quanto aos sintomas que sentira durante os últimos dias:

Nada...nem uma pequena pista que leve direto ao meu problema!Esses sintomas...os transes,o assassinato...ah!Sera que estou louco?Se eu não estiver ainda vou acabar ficando.

Ele parou de andar,a rua estava pouco movimentada,a leve brisa batia em seu rosto fazendo com que seus longos cabelos prateados reluzissem á luz do sol.Parou de pensar por um instante no seu problema,mas acabou lembrando de outro,de que fora expulso do colégio e ele não podia desistir,não no último ano de colégio:

Já sei...vou passar no colégio Tojiro,eles terão que me aceitar.- recomeçou a andar apressadamente.Após uma longa caminha pela movimentada cidade de Tókio ele chegou no colégio Tojiro.Olhou os grandes portões de ferro,entrou e foi recebido por uma mulher que aparentava ter uns 37 anos mas ou menos,estava muito bem arrumada e exalava um forte e agradável perfume francês:

Bom dia meu jovem,em que posso lhe ser útil?-ela perguntou com uma voz grave e calma(já notaram que adoro antíteses...).

Bem..eu gostaria de falar com o diretor.-ela deu um leve sorriso e saiu do local,não demorou nada ela reapareceu.

Por favor,entre naquela sala,ele já esta aguardando.-ela disse apontando para uma enorme porta no final de um longo corredor.Inuyasha entrou.

Por favor,sente-se.-o diretor foi apontando uma cadeira.-Posso saber o que deseja?

Bem...eu...vim fazer uma matrícula.-Inuyasha começou argumentando que sempre fora bom aluno,e que poderia recuperar as aulas perdidas.Narrou a expulsão mas é claro a seu favor.

Quanto ao conteúdo perdido acho possível recuperar é só copiar as aula de um colega seu.-disse o diteror.

Inuyasha congelou por um tivera um colega mais íntimo.Seria muito difícil falar com alguém da sala por isso pensou em livros para recuperar o conteúdo perdido.

"Acho que o diretor engoliu minha versão da expulsão"-pensou.

Vou lhe dar uma chance senhor Inuyasha.Mas qualquer vacilo seu...-Não terminou a frase,Inuyasha entendera perfeitamente o recado.Saiu da sala agradecendo pela recepção.

Enquanto caminhava de volta para casa não parava de pensar.Estava receioso se conseguiria se controlar...ele precisava descobrir logo uma cura para sua tal doença.

Que droga!-Kagome falava furiosa ao receber a nota do seu teste de matemática.Ao término das aulas foi para casa.Nem bem entrara em casa ouviu o telefone tocar:

Alô.

Oi Kagome,como você está?

Ah...Oi...é você Sango.To bem e você?

Trabalhando muito,estudando...a faculdade ta puxada!

Sei...-Kagome não tinha assunto para conversar com sua irmã.

É...Kagome...?Você estava esperando alguém te ligar?

Eu?Não...por que?

Hum...tem certeza?Não é nenhum namoradinho?

Por Kami Sango!Eu não tenho tempo para esse tipo de coisa!E se tivesse nem ia querer perder tempo,aqui não existe nenhum garoto que valha a pena.

Sim,ta certo.Já me convenceu...calma Kagome,não se irrite.

---SILENCIO----

Er...-por um momento Kagome pensou em contar quanta saudade sentia,que queria voltar para casa,ficar junto da sua irmã mas relutou,era só esse ano acabar e ela estaria livre para sair de Tókio-...eu..to com saudad...quero dizer...com sono!

Sono?Não dormiu cedo ontem?Já falei pra não ficar na frente da televisão ate tarde da noite Kagome.

Ok ok,eu já sei...se não se importa...vou descansar agora.

Vá memso.Ah...já depositei o dinheiro para você,vê se controla tudo ok?

Ta certo,não se preocupe.Beijos.

Beijos.Tchau.

Kagome desligou o telefone e foi preparar o almoço.Tinha que lembrar de ir ao banco à tarde sacar o dinheiro.

Eu já disse o que aconteceu Seshomaru!-Inuyasha gritava.

Mas não estou acreditando.

Bem...acredite se quiser mas eu já mudei de colégio e amanha mesmo eu começo.

Você já gastou todo seu dinheiro...irmãozinho?

MEIO IRMAO.Não...não gastei,tenho o suficiente.

Bom,agora tenho uma reunião importante.Até mais.-Seshomaru desliga o celular.Inuyasha desliga o telefone,não podia mentir que odiava seu meio-irmao.E estava nervoso também com a idéia de ir para um novo colégio.

"E se eu entrar em transe novamente,e..."- ele balança a cabeça tentando espantar as péssimas lembranças.Ele nem sabia o que estava acontecendo...por que matara uma mulher.Decidiu acessar a internet buscando respostas.Após alguma horas de pesquisa...

Transes,tonturas,mudanças psicológicas...-ele lia uma página-...Assim são os vampiros,seres seculares que sobrevivem do sangue de outras pessoas.Os vampiros se dividem em varias raças...-ele parou de ler de repente.

Quer dizer que eu...eu sou um...VAMPIRO!

Ah Kagome!Valeu mesmo pela ajuda em línguas estrangeiras.

De nada Ayumi,sempre que precisar...

Arigato Gozaimasu!Ja ne –ela se afasta acenando para Kagome,esta continua a andar.

Kagome não podia negar que adorava ajudar as pessoas,só tinha dificuldades para fazer amizades.ela se fechava em seu mundo e não permitia que ninguém se aproximasse dele.Por isso andava sempre tão só,de vez em quando um colega se aproximava,mas isso era raro.

A lua estava vibrante no céu escuro.Inuyasha não acreditava ainda no fato de ser um vampiro.Permanecia deitado em sua cama,somente admirando a lua através da janela.Agora tudo estava esclarecido,so não sabia o porquê de ter se transformado num vampiro,isso ele tinha que perguntar a Seshomaru mas em outra hora,agora o que estava lhe preocupando era sua aula no novo colégio na manha seguinte.Tinha medo...sim,muito medo de atacar alguém e não se controlar.A noite passou ligeira,Inuyasha não pregou os olhos.Pela manha levantou da cama,ainda nervoso.Após meia hora de preparação rumou para seu novo colégio.Quando chegou lá,foi apresentado á turma pelo diretor.Todos saudaram Inuyasha educadamente.Ele se sentou bem no fundo da sala,um pouco isolado.

Kagome acordou xingando o despertador:

Que droga!To atrasada de novo!- ela se vestiu correndo e saiu de casa comendo uma maçã.Chegou no colégio a tempo de assistir a segunda aula.Antes de entrar na sala ela parou em frente a porta,sabia que ia levar uma bronca pelo atraso,mas resolveu encarar:

Er..com licença...-ela foi entrando devagar.

Ah!Senhorita Kagome Higurashi!Mais um dia atrasada e você entra pra o Guiness Book como a aluna que mais chega atrasada num colégio!-o professor disse secamente.

Me desculpe...-ela senta bem na frente da sala.Nem percebeu que havia um novo aluno na sala.

No fundo da sala um rapaz retomava vagas lembranças.

"Essa garota...eu já a vi em algum lugar...não lembro onde...-ele cerrou os olhos tentando lembrar,depois arregalou os olhos imediatamente e sussurrou assustado:

É ela!

Continua


	4. Apenas instinto

**Capítulo 4:Apenas instinto...**

É ela!-ele falou pela segunda vez.Inuyasha reconhecera a tal garota que o despertara do seu primeiro transe...e seu nome era Kagome...Kagome Higurashi.

"Sera que ela ainda lembra de mim?"- ele pensava envergonhado.-"Acho que não,nos vimos só uma vez,mas foi uma cena bem constrangedora para mim,eu admirando um pedaço de carne...putz...".-ele balançou a cabeça num sinal de reprovaçao.Percebeu que duas colegas suas se afastaram lentamente dele e ele pôde ouvir um cochichar:

Ele é um Hanyou...- e ao perceber que Inuyasha o encarava parou de falar imediatamente.Isso o irritou profundamente,era por isso que não tinha amigos nem procurava um,no fundo no fundo gostava de ser temido pelos humanos assim se achava superior e pela primeira vez Inuyasha começara a gostar da idéia de ser um vampiro.

A manha passou ligeiramente,logo o sinal tocou.Todos levantaram rapidamente,Inuyasha percebeu a saída de Kagome,ela estava com uma amiga...sim a tal garota que se afastara dele na aula.Novamente um pequeno surto de raiva o invadiu.Sim...ser vampiro não era nada mal,afinal,adquirira mais força e coragem pra ELIMINAR quem se atrevesse a rir dele a excluí-lo:

"Droga!O que eu estou pensando?Tudo bem que os humanos são seres desprezíveis,e a cada dia os odeio mais ainda,mas...mata-los...- ele interrompe o pensamento ao ouvir um pequeno diálogo entre as duas garotas que continuavam a andar pelo longo corredor:

Você vai me ajudar mesmo Kagome?Eu não sei que roupa vestir pra esse encontro.

Relaxa Ayumi,eu posso te dar umas dicas.- elas duas param no portão do colegio

Arigatou mais uma vez Kagome.Passo na sua casa hoje á tarde.- a garota ruma para o lado direito enquanto Kagome vai para o lado esquerdo.De repente ela pára e Inuyasha pára também a uma certa distância.

Estranho...que sensaçao de estar sendo seguida.-ela olha para trás e Inuyasha se esconde rapidamente dentro de uma loja.Ela continua a caminhada.Poucos minutos depois ela chega em seu apartamento e vai tomar uma boa ducha.Inuyasha está na rua observando a janela do apartamento de Kagome.Sente seu corpo começar a enfraquecer:

Droga...de novo não!-ele corre de volta para casa.

Naaaooooo.-Inuyasha aperta sua cabeça na tentativa de esquecer sua necessidade...a de tomar sangue.Não qualquer sangue...tinha que ser de uma jovem.

Eu não posso mais lutar...tenho que aceitar meu destino!- ele tinha o olhar firme e conformado.-Vou caçar minha vítima.Eu preciso de uma!Minhas energias estão se esgotando.

Ele olhou através da janela e via o pôr-do-sol bem no horizonte.Saiu para a rua em busca do seu objetivo.Tinha que ser discreto,afinal,ia assassinar uma garota e não podia deixar pistas.Andou pelos locais menos movimentados da cidade até que fixou seus olhos em uma determinada adolescente.Ela estava acompanhada por outra amiga.A lua dava todo um toque misterioso e culposo á Inuyasha.Ele esperou que ela se afastasse um pouco da amiga para poder atacar.A praça onde estavam tinha alguma crianças que brincavam distraidamente.Inuyasha sentou num banco e observou mais um pouco a vítima,deu um leve sorriso de satisfação ao notar que a garota era muito bonita.Possuía uma pele alva,buchechas rosadas.Parou a análise quando ouviu a amiga da sua vítima dizer:

Vou na lanchonete da outra rua,estou morrendo de fome.

Ah amiga,aqui tá tão tranqüilo.Ver as crianças brincando me alegra.

Ok,então eu vou la rapidinho comprar um hambúrguer e já volto,ta?

Ta certo,não se preocupe que eu espero.-ela sorriu e a amiga saiu do local.

Pronto!Era a hora exata de atacar.Mas...como?Como ia fazer para tira-la da visão das crianças?Sem pensar nem mais um minuto ele levantou do banco e começou a andar na frente da vítima.De repente ele forjou uma queda.Ela prontamente levantou e o ajudou levantar.

Você esta bem?-ela pergunta um pouco aflita.

Acho...que sim.

Posso ajuda-lo?Você quer sentar?

Não..eu prefiro ir para minha casa.- ele se desvencilha dela e novamente finge ter outra tontura.

Você não esta bem...onde é a sua casa?É muito longe daqui?Eu posso pedir pra alguém te levar...-ela olha para os lados e percebe que não havia ninguém mais que alguma crianças correndo.-Er...bem...onde é a sua casa?Posso ajuda-lo a voltar.

Eu moro na outra rua...muito obrigado por me ajudar.

Eles começam a caminhar,lentamente parecia que a cidade não possuía nenhum habitante.Inuyasha decide que era hora de atacar antes que a tal amiga da garota resolvesse procura-la.Ele pára de andar.

Estou me sentindo melhor agora.-ele a encara e toca um ombro dela.

Que bom,então eu vou voltar,minha amiga deve estar esperando...-ela para de falar quando sente ele apertar com força a mão dele em seu ombro.Ela tira a mão dele do ombro e começa a dar passos para trás,ele caminha vagarosamente em direção a ela.Ela sente suas costas encostarem em algo,era uma árvore.Ele parou em seguida na frente dela.Lagrimas começaram a brotar do rosto da garota

O que...você quer de mim?Por favor...deixe-me ir.- Inuyasha nada disse,apenas a encarou ternamente,levantou uma mão e acariciou o rosto macio da garota.Esta se contraiu um pouco na tentativa de afastar a mão dele.A rua estava escura,apenas reflexos do luar clareavam um pouco a noite.

Eu quero sua energia...- ele sussurrou por fim.Ela tentou gritar por socorro mas ele pôs uma mão na boca dela para cala-la,saía apenas um som abafado quase inaudível.Ela tentou correr mas ele a emprensou mais contra a árvore.Vagarosamente ele foi aproximando seu rosto do dela,beijou o lado esquerdo do rosto dela e sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas que não paravam de saltar dos olhos cintilantes de medo.Não se a beija-la e foi descendo seus lábios até o pescoço,deu um terno beijo,em seguida entreabriu a boca e cravou seus caninos.A garota gemeu alto e Inuyasha sentiu satisfação em ouvir.Foi sugando toda a vitalidade da jovem e lentamente ela fechou os olhos,foi caindo...desfalecendo...até que Inuyasha a segurou em seus braços e a encarou sem nenhuma expressão.Ela estava gelada e pálida.Ele a sentou no chão encostada na árvore e a encarou demoradamente antes de sair por entre a noite.Era mais uma vítima sua.Era questão de sobrevivência.Ele não podia negar que aquele ato também era..._apenas instinto..._

Continua

Eu sei,eu sei...esse capítulo saiu curto até demais.Mas eu estava sem inspiração por isso não saiu coisa melhor...hihihi.Mas prometo que vou tentar fazer o próximo capitulo maior,ok?

Postei rapidinho esse capitulo..gente...tenho tantas idéias...!Bjos especiais pra Kassie Matsuyama,Inu-N e Ju Higurashi!Por favor..deixem reviews!Adolo vcs!.


	5. Capitulo 5:pessoa errada

**Capítulo 5:Pessoa errada...**

No Ultimo capitulo

Eu quero sua energia...- ele sussurrou por fim.Ela tentou gritar por socorro mas ele pôs uma mão na boca dela para cala-la,saía apenas um som abafado quase inaudível.Ela tentou correr mas ele a emprensou mais contra a árvore.Vagarosamente ele foi aproximando seu rosto do dela,beijou o lado esquerdo do rosto dela e sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas que não paravam de saltar dos olhos cintilantes de medo.Não se a beija-la e foi descendo seus lábios até o pescoço,deu um terno beijo,em seguida entreabriu a boca e cravou seus caninos.A garota gemeu alto e Inuyasha sentiu satisfação em ouvir.Foi sugando toda a vitalidade da jovem e lentamente ela fechou os olhos,foi caindo...desfalecendo...até que Inuyasha a segurou em seus braços e a encarou sem nenhuma expressão.Ela estava gelada e pálida.Ele a sentou no chão encostada na árvore e a encarou demoradamente antes de sair por entre a noite.Era mais uma vítima sua.Era questão de sobrevivência.Ele não podia negar que aquele ato também era..._apenas instinto..._

_Fim do flash back_

Kagome levantou cedo apesar de ser sábado e não ter aula pra ela.

Droga!Dia de sábado eu consigo acordar cedo...-ela caminha até a cozinha sem a menor vontade de preparar um café da manha decente

Nossa...como a Sango faz falta...!-ela começa a lembrar da época em que elas moravam juntas.

_-Kagome...acorde,senão você vai se atrasar pra aula.-Sango desperta Kagome._

_-Ah mana...só mais 5 minutinhos.-Kagome fala de olhos fechados ainda sonolenta._

_-Nada disso.Levante e vá até a cozinha que eu tenho uma surpresinha pra você._

_-SURPRESA?- Kagome salta da cama._

_-Sim,mas já que você prefere dormir mais 5 minuti...- Sango mal termina a frase e sente seus cabelos voarem.Kagome passara voando saindo do quarto indo em direção á sala._

_-Onde esta?Ta onde?-ela procurava a tal surpresa._

_-Calma mocinha,ta na cozinha.-ela diz e caminha para a cozinha e nota que Kagome a seguia._

_-PANQUECAS!Que maravilha!_

_-Eu sei que é o seu café da manha preferido e por isso levantei mais cedo pra preparar pra você._

_-Ah Sangozinha...brigada...- ela diz e já vai atacando uma panqueca que ela lambuzou com molho bem docinho(hum..q delicia...hihihi.).Sango apenas sorri._

_-Gostou da surpresa maninha?_

_-Nofa...gofstei demaifs.-Kagome fala com boca bem cheia._

-AAAAAAiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-Kagome desperta de suas lembranças quando sente sua mão queimar na borda da panela onde ia esquentar um pouco de leite.-Droga!Realmente era tudo mais fácil quando eu morava com a sango.-ela molha a mão na tentativa de aliviar a dor.-Panquecas..nunca mais comi...

Inuyasha acorda muito mais disposto.Cheio de energia.Vai logo preparando um BIG sanduíche com muito queijo,presunto,ovos,bacon,salada,carne,bata palha e condimentos(Ufa..pensei que ia faltar fôlego pra narrar esse sanduba..kkkk).Depois resolveu dar uma volta na rua,afinal,era sábado e até um ser isolado como ele tinha que sair pra respirar ar puro.

Kagome tinha saído de casa pra comprar um Cd maneiro de rock().Notou que a rua estava meio deserta,isso porque ainda era cedo,7:00 horas da manha dia de sábado realmente é mmuuuuiiito cedo pra acordar(e eu acordo 6:00 h a semana toda e ainda todo sábado pra ir pra escola..afff,3ºano é fod...--´).Kagome não se importou com o pouco movimento nas ruas,ela adorava caminhar sem ser notada.Passou por um pequeno jardim,atravessou a rua e parou de repente ao ver algo caído no chão perto de uma árvore...

Meu Deus...mas,o que...o que ..-ela não conseguia acreditar no que via no chao.Olhou pra todos os lados pra ver se tinha alguém olhando também,não havia.

Ela esticou o braço pra pegar.

-Mas...o que..UMA NOTA DE $100 faz no chão!-ela sorri admirada.Pega a nota e continua andando.(KKK...pensaram que era o que?)-Uma notinha dessa no Shopping faz milagres...-ela começa a pensar o que vai comprar além do cd quando distraidamente tropeça em algo que estava no chão(não...tropeça em algo que estava no ar...--´),ela olha e solta um grito.Sim..agora sim,era o cadáver de uma garota.

AHHHH!Meu Deus...-Kagome ajoelha e toca o rosto da jovem morta(que coragem +),tira a mão rapidamente quando sente que a garota estava gelada.Na mesma hora varias sirenes de carros de polícia soam no ar.Param rapidamente no local que Kagome permanecia e ela houve um policial falar:

Afaste-se do cadáver,mãos para o alto!-Kagome não estava entendendo nada,estavam acusando ela de assassinar uma garota...que ela nunca vira na vida!E ela não era capaz de matar uma mosca!

Eu não fiz nada!Sou inocente...-não conseguiu terminar a frase porque um policial já estava algemando ela e tentando coloca-la na viatura.

Não fui euuuuuuu!-Kagome insistiu mas parecia que ninguém lhe dava ouvidos.

Inuyasha caminha pensando no que ocorrera na noite anterior.Ele não gostava de matar mas já que essa era o seu destino tinha que se conformar,ele não podia era morrer,não mesmo!Todos os dias ele pesquisava mais na internet e em antigos livros sobre sua descendência.Descobrira que pertencia a raça de vampiros chamados:Shi e eles sobreviviam se alimentando do sangue de garotas jovens.Só atacavam uma vitima quando sentiam que suas energias estavam se esgotando,e não era todos os dias,isso variava de vampiro pra vampiro...alguns conseguiam agüentar 2 dias,outros 4 e tinha até alguns que conseguiam agüentar 1 semana sem tomar sangue.

Inuyasha despertou dos seus pensamentos quando ouviu vozes:

Eu juro que sou inocente!-Kagome se debatia.

Sim...eu sei.Agora entre na viatura.-O policial falava descrente.

"Por Kami...é ela,mas o que esta acontecendo?"- Inuyasha foi se aproximando fazendo o maximo para não ser visto.Não entendia o porquê de estarem levando aquela garota pra delegacia.Foi quando notou mais carros chegando,parando e logo em seguida descendo uma equipe e se aproximando de algo coberto por um plástico preto.Inuyasha se escondeu atrás de uma árvore e observava tudo atentamente tentando encontrar uma resposta para tudo o que estava acontecendo.Foi quando uma mulher levantou o plástico revelando tudo e dando a resposta para a duvida de Inuyasha...sim...ele era o culpado,Kagome estava sendo acusada por ter matado a jovem que ele mesmo tinha assassinado na noite anterior.

"O que eu faço?"- ele sentiu um suor frio em suas mãos,não sabia que decisão tomar.Ele não podia simplemente chegar lá e falar pra o policial: "Olá,meu nome é Inuyasha e fui eu que matei essa garota aí ontem á noite",não ele não era louco!Olhou novamente para Kagome,que aparentava estar muito assustada.

Diabo,eu não tenho nada a ver com essa garota!Por que eu estou me preocupando a toa?-ele sorriu cinicamente deu de costas e recomeçou a caminhar.

Kagome chegou na delegacia ainda assustada e se sentindo injustiçada.

Será que ninguém acredita em mim!

Não garota,agora se não calar essa boca vai apodrecer na prisão para menores infratores!-disse o policial indo falar com o delegado.Kagome observou os dois conversarem através de um grande vidro,não ouvia nada porque estava sentada em uma cadeira super desconfortável e do lado de fora da sala.Ainda estava algemada.

Foi quando notou a balburdia que era a prisão;pessoas gritando de um lado,bandidos entrando e ela olhou mais uma vez para o guarda e o delegado,não estavam prestamndo atenção nela.Levantou sorrateiramente e ia se preparando pra correr quando outro policial segurou seu pulso:

Olha uma espertinha aqui chefe!Tentando fugir!-ela deu um pisão no pé do guarda,chutou a canela dele.Saiu correndo o mais rápido que pôde,notando que era perseguida por 2 policiais.Foi pega antes que pudesse cruzar a primeira esquina.

Você só fez piorar a situação criança...-disse uma policial que aparentava ter uns 40 anos.

Mas..ninguém acredita em mim,e nem deixa eu falar com a minha irmã!

Já tentamos nos comunicar com sua irmã mas ainda não a encontramos.Você terá que esperar.

Mas...esperar aqui?-ela não gostava daquele ambiente.Tinha muita bagunça,bandidos e ela não era um deles.

Sim,esperar aqui...-ele parou de falar quando foi interrompido.

Bem,a mocinha agora vai ter que responder a alguma perguntas.Me acompanhe.-e ela foi seguindo o delegado acompanhada pelo policial.

Inuyasha chega em casa e se joga logo no sofá.Liga a televisão.Realmente ele estava intediado,não tinha nenhuma programação interessante na televisão.

Feh!Que menina mais idiota!Azar o dela ter aparecido no local bem na hora que a polícia passava.-ele sorri malicioso.Muda de canal.—Tomara que ela passe um bom tempo naquela cadeia,se bem que ela não vai ficar muito tempo lá não...é menor de idade.Inuyasha levanta do sofá e vai pra internet reforçar sua pesquisa sobre vampiros.Nem percebeu como a tarde tinha passado depressa.A noite começava a dar sinal.

Kagome estava sentada num canto em uma cela.Não conseguia esquecer o interrogatório:

_Bem...Kagome Higurashi.Onde estava na noite do crime?_

_-Mas que crime?Eu não cometi nada..._

_-Silêncio,apenas responda._

_-Eu estava em casa.Estava estudando pra uma prova que terei segunda-feira._

_-Conhecia a jovem assassinada,a Sayo?_

_-Não senhor.Nunca a vi em toda minha vida!_

_-A amiga da vítima disse que saiu por um instante e havia deixado a amiga esperando por ela no a induziu a segui-la?_

_-Eu já disse que nem saí de casa na sexta-feira feira a noite!_

_-Ok.Vamos analisar esse caso.Policial Nakato,leve-a para uma cela provisória._

_-Sim senhor.- Kagome foi arrastada para uma cela e foi jogada lá.O policial saiu do local.Ela estava sozinha,jogada a um canto,começou a chorar._

_-"Sango...onde está você?"_

Apenas a lua iluminava pouco a pequena cela escura.Kagome não agüentava mais ficar ali e não entendia por que sua irmã ainda não havia dado sinal de vida.Levantou daquele chão sujo e segurou as grades da cela com força.Sentiu um vulto,uma sombra,vindo da pequena, janela atrás de si.Virou rapidamente mas não havia nada.Sentiu um arrepio e pela primeira vez na vida se sentia sozinha e com muito medo.De vez em quando ela via algum policial passar com mais uma detenta,levando-a para alguma cela.

Ela ia sentar novamente quando um policial se aproximou da cela,pegou as chaves e começou a abrir a grade.

Me acompanhe.-ele disse secamente.Ela o seguiu e chegou até a sala do delegado.

Senhorita Higurashi.Pode ir para casa agora.

O que?Já pegaram o verdadeiro assassino?

Isso ainda não conseguimos.Vamos lhe soltar por que não temos provas suficientes para lhe incriminar e sua fiança foi paga.

Conseguiram falar com minha irmã?

Não,isso ainda não foi possível.

Entao quem pagou minha fiança?-ela olhou para o policial e para o delegado e eles nada responderam.Kagome começou a sair da sala.

Quer que alguém te leve em casa?Já são 10 horas da noite,é perigoso sair sozinha por aí.-Kagome aceitou a carona.Quando chegou em casa nem acreditava o que tinha acontecido com ela nesse sábado.Tentou falar com Sango mas não conseguiu.

Resolveu tomar um banho pra tirar aquela sujeira imunda da cadeia de seu corpo.Depois comeu um pouco.

"Se não foi a Sango...quem foi que pagou a fiança?"-ela não para de pensar.

Inuyasha estava deitado na cama,não conseguia dormir.O telefone tocou e ele atendeu:

Alô.

Oi irmãozinho,agora você pode me contar pra que foi que pediu todo aquele dinheiro?

Isso não importa Seshomaru!

Claro que importa!

O dinheiro também é meu não é?Então faço o que quiser com ele.-Inuyasha fala furioso.

Tudo bem,não vou insistir.Mas não acabe com nossa fortuna em apenas 1 mês.

Feh!Fique tranqüilo!-ele desliga o telefone.

Voltou pra seu quarto e se jogou novamente na cama.Não podia falar pra o Seshomaru o que tinha feito com o dinheiro.

"Será que ela já esta em casa?Será que está bem?"-não conseguia parar de pensar em Kagome e não sabia por que.Ela mexeu realmente com ele,ela possuía uma vitalidade fora do normal-"Sugar a vitalidade dela com certeza me daria força suficiente pra ficar mais ou menos 2 semanas sem matar alguém".Ele balança a cabeça reprovando-Ah que droga!O que eu estou pensando!- ele estava confuso,não sabia que sentimento confuso era aquele.Uma hora queria protege-la e outra hora queria...queria..mata-la?

Bem...disso ele não tinha certeza,mas tinha certeza que tinha feito a coisa certa,pagara a fiança da garota e a livrara de um crime que ela não havia cometido,ele era o culpado.Tinha certeza que agira corretamente porque haviam prendido _a pessoa errada._


	6. Capitulo 6:Sombra

Capítulo 6:Sombra 

Kagome ainda não imaginava quem podia ter pago a fiança.Quando acordou ligou logo pra sua irmã e finalmente a tinha encontrado.Narrou o acontecimento e Sango ficou apavorada.Após varias recomendações,Kagome desligou o telefone e decidiu sair um pouco.O domingo sempre era um dia chato mas ela tinha que sair pra esfriar a cabeça.Nem pensou em ir no shopping,não queria nem passar perto do local em que a vitima estava ontem.Parou em uma sorveteria e pediu um sorvete de morango com pedaços de chocolate(hummm...que inveja!.).Tomou vagarosamente.Depois voltou para casa.O domingo estava acabando e Kagome já tinha desistido de imaginar seu possível "herói".

Inuyasha havia cordado um pouco cansado naquela segunda-feira.Nem queria ir no colégio mas ele não podia faltar porque tinha uma prova.Quando chegou na sala tinha poucos colegas já haviam chegado.Ele jogou sua mochila na ultima cadeira e sentou esperando a aula começar.Foi quando viu Kagome entrar na sala e ir logo contando algo pra tal da Ayumi.

Nem te conto!Fui presa no sábado e ...-ela narrou toda a historia e Ayumi ouvia atentamente arregalando cada vez mais os olhos.Quando Kagome finalizou ela disse:

Bem..Kagome,será que quem pagou sua fiança foi um admirador secreto?

O que você ta falando?Ta louca é?

Se não foi sua irmã não resta mais ninguém.

...-Kagome ficou muda.

O que acha?-Ayumi pergunta.

Acho que nunca ninguém se apaixonaria por mim.-ela baixou a cabeça e aí o sinal tocou anunciando o início da aula.O professor entrou na sala e foi logo aplicando as provas.

Inuyasha saiu do colégio e não conseguia esquecer a ultima frase que Kagome dissera:que ninguém nunca se apaixonaria por ela.Não entendia o por que já que ela era realmente muito bonita.

"AH!Eu?Admirador secreto?Essa Ayumi anda assistindo muita novela mexicana!"-Inuyasha cruzou os braços enquanto caminhava.Ele nunca gostou e nunca vai estar gostando daquela colegial chamada Kagome.Ele não precisava de ninguém pra confiar e muito menos para gostar.Ele não era um humano frágil e fraco com seus sentimentos,não!Ele era um Hanyou e agora ficara mais forte do que nunca.

Ele entrou no mercado,afinal,precisava comprar algumas guloseimas(doces,bata frita,biscoitos...),ele era um Hanyou mas devia admitir que a comida dos humanos era realmente MUITO gostosa.

Kagome entrou desesperada no mercado.Ela já tinha detonado seu estoque de Mioujo e não teria almoço se não comprasse urgente.Ela agarrou logo uns 10 pacotes e foi correndo pra o caixa.Não viu que na sua frente havia uma pessoa parada pois os Mioujos lhe impatavam a visão.Os pacotes espalharam-se pelo chão.

Inuyasha escolhia os biscoitos quando sentiu um impacto em suas costas e ouviu um barulho de varias coisas caindo no chão.Virou-se rapidamente e se assustou com o que viu.

Er...me desculpa...eu...-Kagome tentava se desculpar sem ter coragem para encarar o rapaz.

...-Inuyasha ficou mudo em ver Kagome.Esta olhou para ele em busca de resposta e também emudeceu rapidamente.

"É...é ele"- ela pensou.-"O cara do mercado..."(Putz...o cara do mercado,essa foi nota 0...--´).Ficaram se encarando por muito tempo.Inuyasha mergulhou nos pares de olhos da garota e ela fez a mesma coisa,era estranha aquela reação de ambos.

"Sim...ela lembra de mim..."-ele pensou e sentiu satisfação.

Com licença,precisa de ajuda?-um funcionário perguntou olhando para Kagome.

Ahn...o que?- Kagome desperta do momento e encara o funcionário.

Perguntei se precisa de ajuda.-ele diz apontando para os pacotes espalhados pelo chão.Inuyasha que estava envergonhado por ter feito papel de bobo naquele momento tenta se sair da situação de maneira brusca.

Feh!É muito desastrada mesmo!- ele da as costas e sai andando em direção ao caixa.Paga e sai do mercado.

Grosso!-ela resmunga enquanto abaixa para recolher os pacotes com a ajuda do funcionário.-E nem me ajudou aqui.

Inuyasha sai do mercado,caminha um pouco e encosta em um muro.Não sabia por que mas seu coração estava acelerado.

Droga!Essa..essa maluca!Desastrada e ...-ele para de falar quando lembra do momento em que os dois se encararam e sorri discretamente.-Não!Inuyasha o que você está pensando?

Para de se interrogar quando vê Kagome saindo do mercado.Ele começa a segui-la sem ela perceber.Ele não sabia o por que mas tudo que queria nesse momento era estar ao lado dela,era abraça-la,era...matá-la?Novamente a confusão estava formada em sua cabeça e agora sim sentia medo.Medo de machucar quem ele não queria,mas ele não queria machuca-la?Talvez...se precisasse...ela era rica em energia e vitalidade,interessava muito.Um vampiro poderoso como ele era sedento por energia e nada o impedia de agir quando precisava de sangue humano.

Kagome entrou num prédio e foi para seu apartamento.Pôs água para ferver e foi trocar de roupa para almoçar.O Hanyou-vampiro estava na sacada observando tudo.Permaneceu lá por pouquíssimo tempo e foi embora.A tarde passou rapidamente.Quando a lua indicou que a noite havia chegado,Kagome levantou do sofá e começou a fechar as janelas do seu quarto e depois fechou as portas de vidro da sacada pois o frio da noite incomodava.

Foi até seu quarto novamente e pegou um cobertor,voltou para sala desligou as luzes e somente a pouca claridade da televisão iluminava um pouco a sala,sentou no sofá toda enrolada,agora sim estava suficientemente aquecida.Pegou o controle e deixou em um filme que acabava de começar.Era um filme de terror,começava com um assassino vestido com uma capa negra e o rosto coberto por uma mascara branca (não é o Pânico não viu galera!)com uma expressão assustadora.Ela estava começando a ficar com medo.

Inuyasha tinha vontade de ir até a casa de Kagome naquele momento não sabia pra quê.Mas sentia suas energias se esgotando e ele tinha que sugar sangue de alguém.Ele saiu de casa trajando uma roupa negra.Percorria o caminho para a casa de Kagome ainda atordoado,sua necessidade por sangue estava falando mais alto e quando isso acontecia não conseguia raciocinar direito.As ruas de Tókio estavam desertas.Ele chegou no prédio que Kagome morava e o porteiro foi logo até ele:

Pois não senhor,deseja falar com quem?

...-ele ignorou a presença do porteiro e olhou pra sacada do apartamento de Kagome,as janelas estavam fechadas e estava tudo escuro.

O senhor quer falar com quem?-o porteiro engrossou mais o tom da voz.Inuyasha desviou o olhar da sacada e encarou o porteiro,este sentiu um pouco de medo com o olhar agressivo do Hanyou e no momento em que ia recuar Inuyasha o empurrou com tanta força que ele voou e bateu as costas na parede caindo no chão já desmaiado.

Inuyasha olhou novamente para cima e deu um salto entrando silenciosamente na sacada.Aproximou-se da porta de vidro e não viu nada porque as portas tinham cortinas de seda(de onde elas surgiram:-P).Ele esticou a mão para abrir a porta.

Kagome estava encolhida no sofá.O filme tinha terminado e ela ainda estava muito assustada.Desligou a televisão e resolveu ir pra o seu quarto dormir(tentar dormir na verdade).Quando levantou sentiu uma brisa em seu rosto,um vento muito frio.Ela estava de costas para a sacada.

"Estranho...de onde está vindo esse vento?Eu fechei todas as portas e janelas."-ela pensou.Foi quando se virou para ir para checar tudo novamente antes de ir dormir e levou um susto ao ver uma sombra por trás da sacada,uma sobra grande que aparentava ser de um homem.

"Por Kami...um ladrão!"-ela pensou e foi se afastando da porta da sacada.A sombra foi abrindo vagarosamente a porta e com certa facilidade.Ela ficou sem reação,queria gritar mas sua voz não saía e seu desespero aumentava.

A sombra foi caminhando lentamente até Kagome e tudo que ela desejava naquele momento era não ter apagado as luzes para não ficar naquela tenebrosa escuridão.Não via o rosto do suposto ladrão.Apenas via um intenso brilho no olhar.Ela encostou na parede,estava sem saída e ele chegou até ela,a enlaçou pela cintura.Ela tentou empurra-lo mas ele segurou os punhos dela,foi aproximando seu rosto do dela tocando seus lábios nos dela.

Kagome estava paralisada,havia uma mistura de confusão com falta de reação e ela não entendia o porque não conseguia reagir.O suposto ladrão quis aprofundar o beijo e Kagome retribuiu,ele sorriu internamente com a retribuição.Ela sentiu um misto de prazer com medo,não sabia qual prevalecia.O simples beijo foi ficando mais intenso e apaixonado,depois de algum tempo(muuuuiiiittooo tempo)eles se separaram devagar por falta de fôlego,estavam ofegantes.

Se encararam e só viam o brilhos nos olhares.Ele foi beijando novamente os lábios dela e depois foi descendo os seus lábios até o pescoço dela e a puxou para mais perto de si.Inuyasha ia,naquele momento,cravar seus caninos no pescoço de Kagome como ele fizera com todas as suas vítimas.Entreabriu os lábios pronto para agir mas não conseguiu.Aquela garota realmente mexia com ele.Tudo que ele conseguiu fazer foi voltar a beijar o pescoço dela e foi subindo até os lábios dela onde pousou um terno beijo apaixonado que ela novamente retribuiu.

Senhorita Kagome!-vozes vinham da porta da frente.-A senhorita esta bem?Está aí?.

O momento foi quebrado.Inuyasha lentamente foi caminhando para trás para sacada ainda com o olhar fixo em Kagome.Esta não respondia aos chamados vindos do outro lado da porta.Inuyasha finalmente saiu do apartamento pela sacada.

Senhorita Kagome!Vamos arrombar a porta!-ela despertou do momento e foi correndo abrir a porta,o porteiro e outro morador do prédio entraram afoitos na sala olhando para todos os cantos da sala.

Você...está bem?-perguntou o morador.-O nosso porteiro foi atacado e pensamos em um assalto,mas já fomos em todos os apartamentos e nenhum foi assaltado então viemos até aqui pra ver se você estava bem e... –ele foi interrompido por Kagome.

Não houve nada...eu estou bem.-ela sussurrou com um olhar vago fixo na sacada que estava aberta e as cortinas balançavam devido ao vento.

Ah que bom!Então podemos ir,não teve ladrão,não roubaram nada.-eles saíram e Kagome fechou a porta e encostou nela ainda olhando pra sacada e sussurrou:

Roubou sim...essa sombra roubou o meu coração...

Continua

AHHHH!Eu simplesmente amei esse capítulo gente!AMEIIIII!Hahuhaua.Se gostaram tanto quanto eu por favor deixem reviews e eu terei mais Ânimo pra fazer mais capítulos tão Kawais quanto este.Beijinhos e continuem acompanhando o fic.


	7. cap7

Capítulo 7:Sombra dos meus pensamentos 

No último capitulo

Não houve nada...eu estou bem.-ela sussurrou com um olhar vago fixo na sacada que estava aberta e as cortinas balançavam devido ao vento.

Ah que bom!Então podemos ir,não teve ladrão,não roubaram nada.-eles saíram e Kagome fechou a porta e encostou nela ainda olhando pra sacada e sussurrou:

Roubou sim...essa sombra roubou o meu coração...

Kagome não pregou os olhos na noite anterior,não parava de pensar naquele suposto ladrao:

"Eu sou mesmo uma maluca!E se aquele homem quizesse fazer alguma maldade comigo,se ele fosse um assassino,um seqüestrador...!-ela pensava enquanto atravessava uma rua pouco movimentada.-"O mais intrigante...é que eu não consegui gritar por socorro,não consegui correr.Por que...?"-ela parou de andar,fechou os olhos e pôs a mão direita sobre o peito suspirando pesadamente-"E o pior de tudo é...Kami...Por que eu me sinto assim?Que sensação é essa que eu nunca senti?

Kagome!-alguém põe a mão no ombro dela e ela abre os olhos rapidamente com o tamanho susto que levou.-Você...está se sentindo bem?

Ah...é você Ayumi.Que susto me deu.

Ué,achava que fosse quem?Eu te vi atravessando a rua e te gritei varias vezes mas acho que você não me ouviu.

Er...eu tava distraída.

É,eu percebi.-Ayumi disse sorrindo.-Mas vamos andar logo senão vamos chegar atrasada no colégio.

Vamos.-Kagome concordou sem ânimo.Enquanto caminhavam Ayumi falava sobre varias coisas e Kagome não conseguia prestar atenção em nada e só respondia um "Sim", "NÃO", "TALVEZ" quando Ayumi perguntava a opinião dela.

Finalmente chegaram no colégio.Guardaram seus materiais nas suas cadeiras de costume e sentaram um pouco pra conversar enquanto a aula não começava.

Puxa Kagome...entao o que você acha se eu fosse então com aquela fantasia que eu te disse?-parou de sorrir quando percebeu que Kagome não estava prestando atenção na conversa.Então Ayumi pigarreou alto e Kagome se assustou:

O que?O que foi?

Nossa Kagome...você hoje esta longe hein?Algum problema?- perguntou Ayumi.Tudo que Kagome queria naquele momento era desabafar com alguém,contar os seus medos,sua confusão,os que havia acontecido na noite anterior.Mas por um momento pensou nos sermões que levaria da amiga por ela não ter agido corretamente perante o "ladrão" e resolveu guardar somente par si esse segredo,nem iria comentar com sua irmã Sango.

É,eu não dormi direito,tive pesadelos horríveis essa noite.-foi tudo o que ela conseguiu inventar na hora antes de inventar uma desculpa e sair da sala deixando uma Ayumi confusa.

Kagome caminhou pelo longo corredor.O colégio ainda não estava cheio, era muito cedo.Resolveu ir para o campo que tinha no colégio,era seu lugar favorito pra ficar sozinha porque ninguém costumava ir lá.

Caminhou até um local afastado e sentou na grama macia.Era impressionante como aquele local a acalmava,a grama fresca e verdinha estava em perfeita sincronia com as flores e a leve brisa que embalavam aquele campo.Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um instante.Quando abriu pôde perceber que ao longe havia uma pessoa sentada,encostada numa árvore e estava de olhos fechados.

Kagome levantou e foi caminhando na direção da pessoa.

Inuyasha acordara muito feliz naquela manha.Ele não lembrava da última vez que se sentira a lembrar o que acontecera na noite anterior e deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso.Este mesmo sorriso foi morrendo a medida que Inuyasha lembrava do que ele iria fazer com Kagome.Ele ia mata-la!Resistiu com muita força,mas quase fracassou.E ele não sabia se da próxima vez conseguiria não machuca-la.A cada dia seus poderes de vampiro aumentavam,se aperfeiçoavam e isso exigia muito dele,necessitava matar mais vítimas,necessitava de mais vitalidade.

Já vi que possuímos gostos parecidos.-disse uma voz feminina.Inuyasha abriu rapidamente os olhos e viu quem era.Era Kagome.Seu coração acelerou e ele não sabia o que fazer.-"Será que ela descobriu que fui eu quem invadiu a casa dela ontem?"-ele pensava.Ele tinha que agir naturalmente e foi isso que fez

Não sei do que está falando?- ele disse desviando os olhos dela.

Esse lugar.Eu também gosto muito de vir aqui.-disse sentando.

Desde quando você está estudando aqui?-ela perguntou.

Eu fiz uma pergunta,não ouviu?

...-ele manteve o olhar desviado e um semblante sério.

Você é um grosso mesmo!Pensei que poderíamos ser amigos e esquecer aquele incidente do mercado.

Que incidente?-ele falou quase gaguejando.

Úe,primeiro eu te encontro admirando um pedaço de carne,e segundo você nem me ajudou a recolher aqueles pacotes no chão!

Ah...-ele diz aliviado.-Primeiro:eu não estava admirando carne nenhuma,segundo:eu não tive culpa se seus pacotes caíram no chão,a desastrada aqui é você.-ele tenta ser o mais arrogante possível afim de afasta-la.

Baka!

O que?-ele diz encarando-a.

...-eles ficaram se olhando uma eternidade como fora um dia desses no mercado.Nem piscavam.Inuyasha tinha vontade de confessar que foi ele que tinha beijado ela ontem e queria repetir o episódio.Tinha vontade de agarra-la e beija-la loucamente.Aqueles olhos realmente o deixavam irracional.

Kagome não entendia o por que daquela reação de ambos.Aquele olhar de Inuyasha a lembrava algo,era como se fosse um olhar familiar,a deixava sem reação.

O sinal tocou anunciando que a aula ia começar.Os dois desviaram os olhares e Kagome saiu apressadamente sem nada dizer.Inuyasha esperou que ela se distanciasse e depois caminhou em direção á sala também.Foi uma manhã muito conturbada e duvidosa para ambos.

Kagome entrou na sala e sentou-se ao lado de Ayumi sem dizer uma palavra.Logo em seguida Inuyasha entrou na sala também e sentou-se no fundo.

Ayumi,a quanto tempo esse cara está neste colégio?-Kagome pergunta bem baixinho.

Nossa Kagome,como você é distraída!Já vai fazer mais ou menos duas semanas.-respondeu no mesmo tom de voz.

Kagome não teve tempo pra falar mais nada porque o professor já foi entrando na sala e começando uma conversa séria.

Bem caros alunos,a notícia que vos trago não será do agrado de ninguém e infelizmente fui escolhido para ser o portador da triste notícia.-ele disse e vários murmúrios começaram na sala,todos cochichavam na tentativa de saberem logo o que havia acontecido.

Informo-lhes que nao haverá aula esta manhã.-ele ia prosseguir,mas foi interrompido.

E o senhor acha que essa é uma má notícia professor!-um aluno fez tal piadinha arrancando risos da maioria dos colegas.

Creio que quando souber o motivo do qual não haverá aula você não vai achar um pingo de graça senhor Tanuke.- imediatamente todos se calaram.-Continuando,hoje logo cedo recebemos a triste notícia de que uma aluna do 2º ano foi encontrada morta perto de sua casa na noite muitos já perceberam está acontecendo uma serie de assassinatos de jovens garotas.A onda de criminalidade cresceu absurdamente,mas o pior de tudo é que a polícia não tem nenhuma pista do assassino.Tudo que peço é que tomem cuidado ao andarem sozinhos pelas ruas e...- o professor continuou a dar conselhos e lamentos mas Inuyasha não conseguiu prestar mais atenção.Sim a tal vítima fora a mesma que ele havia atacado na noite anterior e isso não saía da cabeça dele.

FLASH BACK

Inuyasha pula da sacada da casa de Kagome e mergulha na escuridão da noite.Ainda estava flutuando com o que havia acontecido entre ambos.O beijo dessa garota o havia deixado zonzo.Ele entrou em uma rua afim de despistar qualquer suspeita de que ele havia invadido a casa de Kagome.

Foi quando finalmente ele ouviu passos apressados na rua.Uma jovem garota andava nas ruas naquele instante.De repente Inuyasha caiu de joelhos,por um momento ele havia esquecido que havia ido na casa de Kagome pra se alimentar,para mata-la,e agora seu corpo mostrava claramente que ele necessitava de energia.Levantou-se e caminhou em direção á vitima.Um grito abafado na escura noite alimentou um hanyou solitário.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Inuyasha foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando percebeu que todos os alunos iam se retirando da sala.Ele fez o mesmo.Foi diretamente para casa .

Kagome foi para casa ainda assustada com o que havia acontecido,ela não conhecia a garota assassinada mas mesmo assim sentia um arrepio quando imaginava como ela teria sido morta.Jurou para si mesma que nem morta sairia de casa sozinha a noite.

A tarde passou como num piscar de olhos.

Kagome resolveu estudar um pouco a noite.Estava sentada á mesa e de vez em quando olhava para a sacada na esperança ou com medo da sombra novamente aparecer.Depois de muito tentar concluiu que assim não conseguiria se concentrar.Fechou todas as janelas e portas afim de cessar o frio.Guardou os livros e foi até a cozinha comer algo.O relógio marcava 21:00 hs em ponto.Antes de voltar para sala Kagome sentiu de repente a casa mais fresca,ventilada.Um frio percorrer seu corpo.Ela recuou um pouco com medo de estar certa sobre seu pensamento:

"É ele..."

CONTINUA


	8. CAp 8:mostreme quem você é!

**Capítulo 8:Mostre-me quem é Você!**

"É ele..."- Kagome caminhou apressadamente para a sala.Tinha que ser ele,sua sombra.Desde o beijo ele não saía de sua cabeça por mais loucura que fosse beijar um estranho que ela nem ao menos viu o rosto.Adentrou a sala e assustou-se com o que viu,a porta da sacada aberta,as cortinas esvoaçadas devido ao vento mas o que ela realmente queria ver não estava ali.Caminhou até a sacada ainda em dúvida se sua sombra estivera ali,se fora realmente ele que abrira a porta.Olhou para todos os lados na tentativa de encontra-lo porém a rua estava deserta.

Desanimada,Kagome caminha de volta para sua aconchegante sala quando percebe um pequeno movimento no horizonte.Um homem a observava do alto de um arranha-céu,mas devido a distância era impossível enxergar sua face.Vagarosamente Kagome volta para a sacada fixando cada vez mais os olhos no desconhecido homem,este também permanecia com os olhos fixos na garota.Ficaram trocando olhares por um bom tempo até que com um longo salto a sombra sumiu na escuridão da noite.Kagome pôs a mão direita sobre o coração:

"Sim...foi ele."

A manhã estava perfeita,pela primeira vez deste mês o sol esbanjava brilho e fulgor.Kagome estava bem animada,afinal,recebera uma ótima visita na noite anterior.Ela se arrumou rapidamente e saiu rumo ao colégio.Durante o caminho não parava de pensar na cena de ontem.

Por que ele não mostra quem é?Será que tem medo de eu rejeita-lo?O seu olhar me parece tão firme e decidido.Será que ele só quer se divertir comigo?- ela tentou eliminar esse último questionamento balançando a a caminhada relembrando a cena em que ele saltou do prédio e sumiu.

Mas...esse detalhe foi estranho...um humano nunca conseguiria saltar daquela maneira!-ela parou bruscamente-entao ele só pode ser...um...um YOUKAI!-ela gritou a última palavra e algumas pessoas na rua a olharam em sinal de reprovação.Ela envergonhada pôs a mão sobre sua boca e saiu imediatamente do local.

Chegou ofegante no colégio,ainda assustada com sua descoberta:

Sim...é por isso que ele não revela seu rosto.Não revela quem é!-ela entra na sala e guarda seus materiais na cadeira não sabendo que estava sendo observada pelo hanyou...

PESSOAL esse capitulo foi só pra dizer que não postei essa semana.To na net rapidinho so pra isso!Peço mil desculpas,realmente to sem tempo.Mas juro que o próximo post sera VIU!

BJOS ESPECIAIS:

Ju Higurashi:Amei seu documentário no meu Orkut,te adoro miga!

Sango-web:muiittoo obrigada por estar acompanhando e gostando da fic.

Samy-Higurashi:Ah,legal manter o susupense na fic.Se a Kagome descobrir logo de cara que Inu eh a sombra perde a graça!Ah...e eu sou má mesmo..huahuahuhuaua!Bjos,te dollu!

Drik:Que bom que acabei com seu desespero.hihihih

mry-chan:valeu mesmo pelo comentário.Obrigada por me adicionar nos favoritos,que honra!

FUII e me perdoem.Prox post será bbeemmmmm KAWAI!


	9. cap9

Capítulo 9:Lembranças... 

No ultimo capitulo...

Mas...esse detalhe foi estranho...um humano nunca conseguiria saltar daquela maneira!-ela parou bruscamente-entao ele só pode ser...um...um YOUKAI!-ela gritou a última palavra e algumas pessoas na rua a olharam em sinal de reprovação.Ela envergonhada pôs a mão sobre sua boca e saiu imediatamente do local.

Chegou ofegante no colégio,ainda assustada com sua descoberta:

Sim...é por isso que ele não revela seu rosto.Não revela quem é!-ela entra na sala e guarda seus materiais na cadeira não sabendo que estava sendo observada pelo hanyou...

Kagome sentiu uma sensaçao estranha...alguem a observava,ela sentia um olhar direcionado a si.Vagarosamente começou a olhar ao seu redor,olhou para os poucos colegas que estavam na sala.Ela foi caminhando para sair,caminhava para trás,ainda sem tirar dos olhos dos colegas.Foi quando seus olhos pousaram sobre Inuyasha,ele não acreditava nisso. "Como ela sabia que eu a observava?"Inuyasha pensou ainda sem desviar o olhar de Kagome que ainda permanecia imóvel na porta da sala.De repente o professor foi entrando na sala:

Bem...se a senhorita Higurashi liberar a passagem da porta eu ficaria muito grato.- o professor de química (essa matéria foi pra vc miga Juli) ironizou e Kagome rapidamente liberou a passagem.Então os alunos pararam as conversas e sentaram-se em suas cadeiras esperando a aula começar.

Antes de começar mais uma aula eu queria relembrar a todos sobre o baile de inverno que acontecerá mês que vem.Para quem não sabe o que é esse baile,no caso os novatos,o baile é uma tradição do colégio Tojiro,fazem 10 anos desde a fundação do colégio que diretores e professores festejam o final do inverno.- o professor disse.Então uma aluna levantou a mão para fazer uma pergunta:

E como são os trajes professor?

Bem..se eu for dar todas as informações sobre o baile minha aula vai pra o espaço.Quem quiser obter mais informações é só pegar um folheto na diretoria,nele está tudo explicado.Agora,vamos a aula turma.-ele sorriu gentilmente e abriu o livro anunciando o novo assunto.Gemidos de reprovação invadiu a sala.

A manha transcorrera normalmente.Vários assuntos e muitos deveres de casa.

Nhai...minhas mãos não agüentam mais escrever...vou ficar aleijada!-disse uma Kagome choramingando.

Deixa de reclamar e termina logo esse calculo Kagome!- Ayumi fala tentando conter o riso.Ela não queria admitir mas realmente a lição estava assustadoramente cansativa(matemática é horrível gente!--').

Olha Ayumi...você esta ansiosa para o baile de inverno?

Sabe que eu não sei Kagome,com tantas provas pra estudar nem tive tempo de pensar nesse baile ainda.E você ta ansiosa?

Eu nao vou nesse baile!

Como?Você ta maluca?Nessa festa os gatos do colégio estão todos reunidos.

...bem...

Inuyasha chega em casa e começa a ler o folheto sobre o baile:

_O baile de Inverno é uma tradição no colégio Tojiro..._

_-_Nossa,tenho certeza que o professor decorou esse folheto.

Esse baile marca o fim do inverno.O rapaz deve convidar uma parceira para acompanha-lo.O traje é formal.Blá blá blá blá...(hauahahahua)

O que!Convidar alguém?Feh!Agora é que eu não vou mesmo para o baile!-ele amassa o papel e arremessa pra longe.

Kagome...você ainda não superou o que aconteceu ano passado?

Pra falar a verdade,ainda não amiga.

Eu entendo...

Aquilo não sairá da minha cabeça...

FLASHBACK

Baile de inverno no ano anterior 

Kagome chega no baile acompanhada pelo seu par,o Kouga.Eles cumprimentam seus colegas e sentam em uma mesa.Kagome realmente estava começando a gostar de Kouga

E parecia que este retribuía tal sentimento.

Kagome,essa noite está sendo muito especial para mim...e eu...-ele segura gentilmente a mao dela-eu...

Kagome!Kouga!Que bom que vocês chegaram!-Ayumi grita já sentando na mesa acompanhada pelo seu par,O Hojo.

Oi Ayumi!-diz Kouga enraivecido,mas Ayumi não percebe e continua a puxar assunto.

Sabe Kagome,as garotas estavam te procurando.Vamos lá falar com elas!-Kagome foi arrastada.Quando se distanciaram um pouco Hojo falou raivosamente:

Tudo bem Kouga,até quando vai manter essa farça com a Kagome!

Até eu conseguir o que eu quero...um beijo ou até mais se eu tiver sorte.

Seu maldito,você e seus amiguinhos ainda não desistiram da aposta?

Não!Kagome é a última garota que falta beijar para completar minha lista...

E aumentar sua fama de garanhão ne!

Fazer o que não é caro Hojo.Desiste cara,a Kagome nunca vai te dar uma chance!- a conversa foi interrompida quando Kagome chega sorridente e senta na mesa sem perceber o clima pesado que estava.

Querida Kagome.Vamos dançar?- Kouga levanta da mesa e Kagome faz o mesmo e o acompanha para a pista de dança.

"Por favor Kagome,não caia na jogada do Kouga."- Hojo implorava mentalmente.

Na pista de dança todos dançavam(não...imitavam top models desfilando..--')animados e de repente tocou uma musica lenta.Os casais se aproximaram mais inclusive Kagome e Kouga.Num determinado momento da musica,Kouga aproximou seu rosto do de Kagome na intenção de beija-la.Kagome estremeceu um pouco,pois seria seu primeiro beijo,e ela guardava esse momento para uma pessoa especial,uma cara em quem ela realmente confiava.Quase Kagome empurrava Kouga para impedir que esse momento acontecesse,mas o olhar de Kouga era tão firme,tão carinhoso e ela não resistiu,cedeu a tentação.

Ela fechou os olhos lentamente,e ele a beijou vagarosamente,ela permitiu que aprofundasse.Kagome sentia-se maravilhada.O seu primeiro beijo e com uma pessoa que ela estava começando a gostar,a confiar.

PAREM!- Hojo interrompe o momento.Estava acompanhado por Ayumi que estava confusa e ao mesmo tempo envergonhada ao presenciar a cena de ciúme de ser par.

Mas Hojo...o que esta acontecendo?-Kagome pergunta confusa.

Kagome,esse cara ta brincando com você.Sou seu amigo a muito tempo e sabe que eu não iria mentir!- Kagome ficou mais confusa ainda:

Não estou entendendo...

Esse cara só te beijou para realizar um capricho dele.O de aumentar a sua lista de garotas!-Hojo grita apontando pra Kouga que não se defendeu.Apenas sorria.

Kouga...isso...é verdade?-Kagome perguntou apreensiva.Kouga nada afirmou,na mesma hora alguns amigos dele foi cumprimentando-o,aplaudindo-o:

Haha,parabéns Kouga,conseguiu completar sua lista!-Kagome arregalou os olhos ainda fixos em Kouga.

Não precisa responder mais nada...-sua fisionomia assustada transformou-se em enraivecida.Ela não queria mais olhar para a cara cínica de Kouga,ele ainda sorria.

Todos do salão fizeram um circulo em volta do casal,os curiosos queriam saber do ocorrido.Kagome saiu correndo tentando conter uma lagrima que teimava em rolar,ainda conseguiu ouvir risadas de Kouga e seus amigos,daí não se controlou mais:deu meia-volta,se aproximou novamente de Kouga e deu-lhe um tapao na cara que o estalo ecoou pelo salão.

Isso serve como aviso,se se meter comigo de novo você vai sofrer pelo resta de sua vida.-ela sai do salão deixando um Kouga surpreso e massageando o local do tapa.As pessoas ainda estavam em circulo e em silêncio.Um professor tenta cortar o silêncio:

Bem...o que vocês estão esperando pessoal!A festa continua!- a musica volta a tocar

e todos voltam a dançar.Kagome vai pra casa.

Foi aí que eu desacreditei no amor do homem...-Kagome suspirou com um olhar vago.

Credo Kagome!Isso já passou,e você nem gosta mais do Kouga.-ela tenta alegrar a amiga sem sucesso.

Pelo menos você deu um belo de um tapa que ficou gravado na memória de todos!E não viu seu par derreter-se de ciúmes de sua própria amiga.

Ah,eu não tenho culpa se o Hojo gostava de mim Ayumi.

Isso eu sei,eu já superei...hihihi.

Mas e o tapa hein?Até eu não me reconheci...hahaha.

Com certeza.-elas começaram a rir.

O mês estava acabando e por todos corredores do colégio Tojiro a conversa principal era o Baile de primavera.Algumas garotas fofocavam sobre seus modelitos,outras só comentavam sobre seus pares da festa,e ainda tinha outras garotas que estavam fazendo dietas rigorosas tudo para estarem impecáveis pro Baile.

Já os garotos não comentavam nada sobre roupas ou algo parecido,só se vangloriavam sobre suas parceiras para o Baile.

O baile mais esperado do ano finalmente estava chegando e este prometia várias surpresas e mudanças inesquecíveis...

CONTINUA

E aiiii Galera!Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.Mas o próximo será muito melhor eu garanto,sabe por que?Porque...huahuhauhuahuha só lendo pra saber!kkk.

Beijos para todos os leitores e especialmente para:

Lina-Yuki: Huahuhau valeu pelo comentário,vê se você e sua consciência entram em um acordo e vivam pacificamente viu!Kkkk você é divertida.BJOSS

Ju Higurashi: Pois eh miga... não entrei no msn porque tava sem tempo mesmo.Postei aquele mini,micro,pequeníssimo capitulo só pra não decepcionar totalmente os leitores.Mas caramba...esquecer o comentário engraçado eu não perdoou,só não te mato porque você sempre comenta...huahuauu(brincadeirinha.).TE DOLLU MUITO!

Samy Higurashi: Ufa!Ainda bem que você que concorda comigo.BJOCAS!.


	10. Cap 10

Capítulo 10:O baile I 

**-**Uma semana!-Ayumi gritava estérica ao lado de Kagome.Elas acabavam de entrar na sorveteria.

É.-Kagome respondeu sem nenhum entusiasmo fazendo com que a amiga a olhasse espantada.

Sabe Kagome,você é a única garota do colégio que está desanimada!Isso é muuuuito estranho.

Não tem nada de estranho.Eu simplesmente não gosto de bailes!-ela dizia enquanto dava uma lambida em seu pequeno sorvete de morango(tinha 4 bolas!Super pequenininho né?Hihihi).

Ah...mas você vai ou não vai,Kagome?

Vou...você já ameaçou até se jogar do prédio se eu não fosse não foi?- elas duas sorriram.Kagome não queria ir para o baile,mas a amiga fazia tanta questão da sua presença e no fundo no fundo seria legal sair de casa,se divertir com seus colegas,ver gente nova e o baile seria uma ótima oportunidade.

Elas saíram da sorveteria e foram para o colégio onde já havia vários alunos arrumando o gigante salão.Kagome e Ayumi se juntaram a um grupo que estava recortando figuras e fazendo os painéis da festa.

-Kagome!-Ayumi falou e fez com que Kagome olhasse assustada.

O que foi?

Você vai para o baile sem um par?

Ah..era isso?Tanto espanto por uma coisa fútil?- Kagome disse e voltou a recortar algumas figuras.

Fútil?Você está louca.

Por que?E daí se eu vou sozinha?

Você sabe que as únicas garotas que vão sozinhas para o baile são as feiosas,as que nenhum garoto tem coragem de convidar.

Bobagem,eu fui convidada por 3 garotos e você sabe que eu recusei,Ayumi.- Kagome disse sorrindo discretamente.

Eu sei disso mas o resto do colégio sabe!-

...- Kagome não sabia o que falar.Será que Ayumi tinha razão?

Kagome...Terra chamando Kagome!

Eu já volto!- Kagome levantou-se rapidamente saindo do gigante salão.

Na verdade ela nunca pensou nas críticas que fariam dela se fosse sozinha para o baile.Kagome agora começava a entrar em desespero.Dirigiu-se ao seu recanto verde,o local no colégio onde ela costumava ir para pensar,refletir.Sentou-se na grama e fechou os olhos.

Agora eu estou enrascada.Só falta uma semana para o baile e com certeza todos os garotos já tem uma parceira.-ela abriu os olhos e fitou o horizonte.Ficou calada por um longo tempo.Assustou-se um pouco quando de repente uma brisa bateu suavemente em seu rosto fazendo com que seus cabelos voassem lentamente.

Não percebeu que naquele mesmo local estava sendo observada por um Hanyou.Ele estava em cima de uma arvore admirando a bela cena da brisa envolvendo sua amada.

"Quando uma leve brisa tocar seu rosto não se assuste,é apenas a minha saudade que te beija em silêncio".-ele disse mentalmente desejando pular daquela árvore e ir lá abraçar e beijar Kagome.Ficou um pouco surpreso por vê-la aflita por não ter um par para o baile,já que ela era muito bonita.Teve vontade de convida-la mas seu segredo impedia uma maior aproximação.

"Eu não posso ficar com ela.Tenho medo de não resistir aos meus instintos e acabar machucando-a ou..."-ele parou de falar por um instante- "ou matando-a."

Ele parou seus pensamentos quando a viu levantar ainda resmungando:

Er..acho melhor desistir desse baile.-Ela disse e foi para o gigante(isso já ta chato né?--')

salão terminar suas tarefas na decoração.Quando chegou encontrou uma Ayumi confusa:

Kagome onde esteve?

Tava descansando um pouco.- ela disse e já foi logo continuando o trabalho na tentativa de evitar que a amiga fizesse mais perguntas.

O Hanyou chegou em casa um pouco cansado,não queria ajudar na arrumação do colégio já que não ia para o baile mas era a única oportunidade que tinha de ver Kagome nem que fosse de longe.Sabia que era perigoso ficar com ela já que seus instintos estavam começando a sair do seu controle.Naquela mesma noite o Hanyou teve que fazer uma ronda a procura de uma nova vítima.

Faltavam apenas 3 dias para o baile.O colégio estava em puro vapor,ninguém controlava a ansiedade.Durante a tarde todos estavam arrumando os últimos detalhes.Só faltava a iluminação,o som e a decoração da boate.

Os alunos trabalharam muito aquela tarde que nem perceberam que a noite chegara.Aos poucos o gigante salão()ia esvaziando.

Kagome,eu tenho que ir vou pegar o meu vestido.Deixei numa costureira pra fazer uns ajustes.- disse Ayumi emplogada.

Tudo bem.Espero que o vestido esteja perfeito amiga.- disse forçando um sorriso.

Entao,Sayonara!-disse Ayumi saindo alegremente.

Kagome caminhou até um grupo que estava arrumando a iluminação e ouviu uma conversa.

E então Hikaru,essa iluminação fica pronta hoje ou não?

Acho que sim,só falta instalar mais algumas coisinhas.- o aluno disse enquanto imendava vários fios.Kagome estava afastada do grupo,viu quando outro grupo começou a testar o som.Uma música eletrônica alta invadiu o gigante salão().Alguns alunos começaram a dançar,estava divertido.

De repente ficou tudo escuro e o som parou.Os alunos começaram a comentar o ocorrido,ninguém enxergava nada.O único som que se ouvia era dos murmúrios dos alunos,que estavam tentando consertar algo na instalação.

Kagome não se movia,tinha medo de se esbarrar em alguma coisa,era horrível a sensação de não enxergar nem um palmo a frente do nariz.Foi quando uma mão tampou sua boca e foi levando-a para um local que ela não conseguia saber.Tentou gritar,se soltar mas sem sucesso.Ninguém poderia ver ou ouvi-la,a falta de luz e os murmúrios dos alunos impediam tais coisas.

Sou eu...- ela ouviu um sussurro no seu ouvido e se arrepiou toda.Sim..era ele...,a sua sombra.

Você...voltou...-ela virou-se para ele sem poder ainda encherga-lo.

Eu nunca abandonei você...-ele tocou suavemente as mãos no rosto da jovem.Seus rostos foram se aproximando.Um beijo terno,lento,e apaixonado brotou de ambos.

Por que...?-Kagome pergunta ainda sem terminar o beijo.-Por que você não mostra quem é?

Shii-ele continuou o beijo.-Eu não sei...-Continuaram os beijos mais apaixonados(que Kawai!)mas que foi interrompido quando ouviu-se dois alunos gritarem:

Pronto!Achamos o problema,em 2 minutinhos a luz voltará.- então Inuyasha parou de beijar Kagome.Esta havia percebido o porque e segurou firmente o braço do Hanyou.

Não vá...deixe-me ver quem é você.

Não...Kagome.Isso nunca será possível.-ele foi se soltando lentamente dela e se afastando.

Não vá...fica...comigo...-ela sussurrou.

É perigoso estar com você...- ele sussurou para que somente ela ouvisse.Aproximou-se rapidamente e beijou suavemente os lábios da garota.Esta somente fechou os olhos e deixou-se mergulhar naquele mundo de mistério e sedução.

As luzes se acenderam e Kagome abriu os olhos percebendo que a sua amada sombra não estava mais ali...


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11:O baile II**

No ultimo capítulo...

Não vá...deixe-me ver quem é você.

Não...Kagome.Isso nunca será possível.-ele foi se soltando lentamente dela e se afastando.

Não vá...fica...comigo...-ela sussurrou.

É perigoso estar com você...- ele sussurou para que somente ela ouvisse.Aproximou-se rapidamente e beijou suavemente os lábios da garota.Esta somente fechou os olhos e deixou-se mergulhar naquele mundo de mistério e sedução.

As luzes se acenderam e Kagome abriu os olhos percebendo que a sua amada sombra não estava mais ali...

Kagome continuou a olhar para todos os lados,talvez sua amada sombra mudasse de idéia e revelasse quem era...ou talvez tivesse deixado alguma pista.De uma forma ou de outra Kagome prometera a si mesma que descobriria quem ele era!Sabia que não era um humano e mesmo sabendo que poderia ser um youkai já estava envolvida demais para esquece-lo.

Voltou para casa após o término das arrumações,tomou um bom banho e se jogou na cama relembrando da sua doce e perigosa noite.Lembrou-se do beijo e tocou discretamente seus proprios lábios sorrindo.Mas o mesmo sorriso morreu quando lembrou o que ele disse:

"É perigoso estar com você..."-ela realmente gravou aquelas palavras.

"Mas...o que ele quis dizer com isso?"-ela pensou.Tinha que admitir uma pontada de dúvida e pela primeira vez sentiu uma leve pontada de medo.Ela era tão inofensiva!Não sabia que tipo de perigo ou mal poderia representar.

Pensamentos e mais pensamentos se amontoavam na cabeça da jovem que nunca imaginaria que para um certo ser sua presença era perturbadora,despertava os mais selvagens instintos de um Hanyou-vampiro.

Inuyasha chega perturbado em casa.Sentia sua cabeça rodar:

Droga!Essa garota mexe realmente com a minha cabeça!- ele diz se jogando no sofá.Queria evitar mas não podia fugir do seu novo destino,o de assassinar as jovens para sobreviver,no começo ele estava gostando do jogo para seduzir a vítima,o beijo que dava em cada uma,gostava também de possuir mais força do que nunca.Mas agora era diferente,nada disso importava mais,pelo contrario era tudo muito difícil porque a pessoa com quem ele mais queria estar perto representava perigo para ele.Ele não podia te-la.

Não resistindo mais o Hanyou pegou sua jaqueta preta e adentrou a noite em busca de mais uma vítima ,agora mais que nunca por questão de sobrevivência.

A manha estava impecável.A leve brisa perfumada com flores de Sakura dava um clima todo especial ao colégio Tojiro.Os alunos mais do que nunca falavam sobre o baile,faltava apenas dois dias.Os professores mal conseguiam dar aula,era uma missão quase impossível chamar a atenção deles por um segundinho.Bilhetinhos circulavam por toda a sala.Inuyasha até recebera um?Sem muito ânimo ele abriu o pedaço de folha de caderno e leu:

_Olá Inuyasha,você vai pra o baile?_

_Se não tiver uma acompanhante estou a disposição!_

_Ass:EU!_

"Era só o que me faltava"-pensou o Hanyou.- "Eu quem?Por acaso ela acha que eu sou adivinho?"-ele tirou os olhos do bilhete e os percorreu pela sala e parou em uma garota que acenava com um sorriso extremamente exagerado na cara.Ela mexeu a cabeça querendo saber a resposta e desanimou quando ele fez um sinal negativo.Mas logo ele a viu passar outros bilhetinhos para outros rapazes da sala.Parou de observa-la quando seu ouvido aguçado percebeu um nome familiar...sim ele ouviu alguém falar:kagome e não pode evitar de prestar atenção á conversa.

Puxa Kagome,vai ser o primeiro baile que não vamos nos divertir juntas amiga.-falou uma Ayumi com uma voz chorosa.

Ah Ayumi...você vai conseguir se divertir sem mim.

Mas você não vai por que não achou um acompanhante?

Bem...não necessariamente,é mais porque eu estou sem ânimo mesmo.-elas ouvem o sinal tocar avisando o término das aulas daquela manhã.Kagome começa a levantar.

Espera Kagome,você ta indo pra casa?Eu te dou uma carona,meu pai vem me buscar e...

Não precisa.-ela interrompe a amiga-Eu não vou pra casa agora.

Não?Então você vai pra onde?

Digamos que preciso ir para um lugar especial,entendeu?- ela piscou alegremente para a amiga.-Preciso pensar um pouco.- ela pegou seu material e saiu da sala deixando para trás uma Ayumi totalmente confusa.Inuyasha levantou logo em seguida e foi discretamente seguindo os passos de Kagome.

Kagome chegou no seu "Cantinho verde",o local onde sempre ia quando queria pensar,ficar sozinha.Sentou-se na grama verde e macia.O perfume das flores de Sakura impregnava o local.Inuyasha a viu sentar,ele estava longe dela.Tudo que queria fazer naquele momento era ir até ela e chamá-la para ir ao baile.Mas faltava coragem e uma grande barreira impedia que ele cometesse tal ato.Tinha medo de estar perto dela e seus instintos adormecidos acordassem e ele não conseguisse controlar.A vitalidade que a garota possuía era imprecionante.

Mas por um momento esse medo diminuiu,ele já estava tão perto dela,era a chance de se aproximar mostrando realmente quem era.Tinha que tentar!(Vai Inu-Kun,eu te empresto pra Kagome por um momento mas depois volte pra mim,ok?...Putz..sou ridícula --)

Lentamente ele foi se aproximando dela,ficou de pé atrás dela e pigarreou tentando chamar a atenção dela.Kagome olhou para trás:

Ah...vejo que também precisa pensar um pouco hein?-ela sorriu.

Feh!-ele virou o rosto para disfarçar o leve rubor.

Eu sei que costuma vir aqui quando quer ficar sozinho.Eu também acho esse local maravilhoso.-ela da uma palmadinha no chão mostrando que queria que ele sentasse ao seu lado.O Hanyou sentou ainda duvidoso,achava imprecionante a maneira que ela o tratava,mesmo sendo ignorante com ela ainda o tratava com educação.

Bem...-o hanyou tentou puxar assunto.-o pessoal já terminou a arrumação para o baile?

Sim,o salão ta lindo,todo decorado.-ela fitou o horizonte.

Um silêncio invadiu o local.

Você deve estar bem ansioso pra o baile não é?Todo mundo está...

Mas vejo que você não está.-ele interrompeu a fala da jovem.

É...você percebeu.-ela o encarou.Era estranho olhar para ele,ela sentia uma sensação diferente ao olha-lo,era um olhar familiar.Desde a primeira vez que o encarou percebeu isso mas nunca descobriu nada além.

Eu também não estou ansioso pra essa festa,mas ficar em casa sábado a noite inteirinho não vai ser muito legal.-ele tentava convence-la a ir.

Pior que é verdade.-ele sorriu interiormente ao ver que estava conseguindo.-Mas sabe,eu não vou não pra o baile.-ela levantou e foi caminhando.Inuyasha levantou e a observou se afastando.

Espere Kagome.-a garota virou e o encarou.-Por que você não vai?

A essa altura não existe a mínima possibilidade de encontrar um acompanhante.-ela disse sorrindo.Nossa!Como aquele sorriso o hipnotizava.

E se eu dissesse que eu estou livre...?-ele foi se aproximando.

Kagome,quer ir ao baile...comigo?

Inuyasha estava pensativo enquanto tomava banho,esse seria o sábado mais feliz da sua vida.Estaria perto de quem ele mais queria,não como namorado,simplesmente como amigo mas isso já era um bom seu traje formal e foi buscar Kagome na casa dela desejando que nada desse errado naquela noite.

Kagome vestiu o terceiro vestido e ainda não achara nenhum a seu gosto.

Droga!Tantos vestidos e nenhum me agrada.Ela pega um vestido azul claro e o joga do outro lado do quarto dizendo "Muito chamativo".Se assusta quando ouve a campanhia tocar: "Droga...deve ser o Inuyasha."-Ela veste o roupao de banho e vai atender a porta e estava certa,era Inuyasha.

Boa noite...-ele para de falar quando olha direito para Kagome.

Eu sei,eu sei...ainda não estou pronta mas prometo que me arrumo em 5 minutinhos.-ela diz e vai praticamente empurrando Inuyasha para dentro da casa.-Espere ai na sala,fique a vontade.Eu já volto.

Kagome sai da sala e Inuyasha senta no confortável perfeitamente aquela sala ,foi o cenário do seu primeiro beijo com Kagome,mesmo que a garota nem desconfiasse que fosse ele.Percorreu os olhos por todos os lados e parou olhando a sacada onde ele "invadia"o apartamento.

Após 20 minutos de espera,Kagome aparece na sala.Inuyasha quase perceu os olhos quando viu o quão bonita ela estava.

Vamos Inuyasha?

Você...está bem?

Ta se sentindo bem?-ela foi se aproximando.

O que!Ah sim...estou sim.Vamos então.-eles saíram do apartamento.Kagome vestia um vestido vermelho pouco abaixo do joelho,tinha um leve decote,e alças finas.O vestido era colado o que facilitava a observação das curvas da colegial.

Chegaram no baile,e muitos já estavam dançando na pista de dança.Ayumi nem acreditou quando viu Kagome chegar.Não gostou muito de ver quem acompanhava a amiga:um hanyou,mas estava feliz demais para se aborrecer.

Após muito tempo Kagome puxou Inuyasha para dançar.Ela estava impressionada com ele,era um cara muito legal.Pena que seu coração já estava ocupado.

Espera Kagome!Eu não sei dançar!-o hanyou bradou.

É muito fácil!Vem que eu te ensino.- eles se misturaram a multidão.O salão estava cheio e todos dançavam ao som de uma musica agitada.Aos poucos Inuyasha foi acompanhando o ritmo.

Viu como você leva jeito?-ela disse e ele corou.

A noite estava muito animada.Então Kagome e Inuyasha se despediram de todos e saíram da festa.Chegaram em frente ao prédio onde Kagome morava.

Nossa Inuyasha,me diverti muito hoje!Olha o quanto eu ia perder se ficasse hoje em casa.

Er..eu sei.

Um silêncio pairou no ar.

Bem...então.Até mais.-Kagome disse.

Até.-O hanyou disse e seu coração quase pulou pela boca quando sentiu os lábios da jovem tocarem sua bochecha.Sim..Kagome beijou carinhosamente a face do hanyou.Logo em seguida ela deu as costas e foi rumo ao elevador.

Espere Kagome.-ele disse e ela virou para olha-lo.-Eu também...gostei muito de sair com você.- ela sorriu e entrou no elevador.

CONTINUA...

NHAI GALERA!Gostaram do capitulo?Espero que sim..hihihi.Por favor comentem ta!Kissus especiais para:

Hayra Hatake:Arigato pelo comentário e eu vou lhe aceitar no msn.Espero ganhar mais uma miguxa

Mry-chan:Minina,eu também adoro suapense e o casal mais kawai Inu e Kag.Ah..e eu odeio a KIKYNOJO!hihihihi..

Vivica Higurashi: Não posso revelar quando Inu vai se mostrar pra Kagome mas pode estar perto...huahuahauu.Quanto as outras perguntas...SURPRESA!Como sou má!Hihihii :-P

Samy Higurashi:Depois de ter lido esse capítulo você deve ter ficado muito feliz né? .

Lokinha:Brigadao e continue lendo,ok?

AGORA FUIIIIII!

Deusa do Anime(ou simplesmente:Carlinha..hihihi)


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12:A minha sombra é você! 

No último capítulo...

Um silêncio pairou no ar.

Bem...então.Até mais.-Kagome disse.

Até.-O hanyou disse e seu coração quase pulou pela boca quando sentiu os lábios da jovem tocarem sua bochecha.Sim..Kagome beijou carinhosamente a face do hanyou.Logo em seguida ela deu as costas e foi rumo ao elevador.

Espere Kagome.-ele disse e ela virou para olha-lo.-Eu também...gostei muito de sair com você.- ela sorriu e entrou no elevador.

Inuyasha acordou naquela fria manhã de domingo,estava feliz com a iniciativa que havia tomado.Finalmente se aproximara de Kagome e isto o alegrou muito.Ele concluiu que nunca queria machuca-la e por isso buscou em livros antigos uma maneira para controlar seus instintos,para que nunca machucasse sua ...amada?Não decidira se isso realmente era amor,para ele era um sentimento desconhecido e ele jamais permitira que isso se aproximasse de sua vida.Por enquanto concluira que o que sentia por Kagome era uma forte atração.Ela possuía muita vitalidade e os olhos dela revelavam pureza e por incrível que pareça mistério.

Não via a hora,pela primeira vez na vida,de chegar segunda-feira para poder revê-la.

Kagome despertou muito cedo para um domingo.

Trrriinn!

Nhai...quem será uma hora dessa?-Kagome acorda lentamente se espreguiçando na cama.Não suportava ser acordada por ninguém muito menos por um telefone.

Triinnn.- o telefone continuava a tocar.

Calma!- ela caminhou lentamente até a sala e não pôde evitar de olhar para o relógio de parede que marcava 7:30 da manhã.-Tão cedo assim!

Triiinnn!

Alô.

Puxa...já ia desligar dorminhoca!

Ah Sango!Hoje é domingo e eu estou cansada ainda.

Cansada?

Claro,o baile do colégio foi ontem!

Nossa,é verdade!Eu havia esquecido!E então...como foi?

Bem...-Kagome estava totalmente sem ânimo para narrar tudo.-foi legal,dancei muito.

Só isso?-Sango falava incrédula.

E o que mais você queria?

Quem foi seu acompanhante?Era bonito?Inteligente?RESPEITADOR?

Nossa Sango,ele foi só meu acompanhante e não o meu futuro marido!

Ta bem,ta bem mas me fale um pouco sobre ele!Qual o nome dele?-Sango perguntou e Kagome percebeu um tom sarcástico em sua voz mas mesmo assim decidiu responder,talvez assim Sango a deixaria em paz e ela poderia voltar a dormir.

O nome dele é Inuyasha,meu colega de classe,não temos muita aproximação e nem pretendo ter!Pronto?Satisfeita?Agora por favor irmãzinha...deixe-me dormir.kagome amansou o tom da voz para não ter que ouvir sermões da irmã mais velha.

Esta bem.Durma bem pra ver se esse seu mau humor passa.Beijos e se cuida viu?

Tá.- Kagome desligou o telefone e sem mais esperar correu para seu quarto se jogando na cama.Os olhos fecharam pesadamente e um profundo sono tomou conta da jovem.

À noite o jovem Hanyou estava tentando conter seu sangue vampírico.Todas as suas pesquisas foram em vão,não encontrara nenhuma maneira de controlar seus instintos e naquele momento eles clamavam por sangue humano.Inuyasha tentou resistir mas foi vencido.Adentrou a escura noite,hoje era o dia de mais uma caça.

A segunda-feira estava muito conturbada no colégio Tojiro.Todos os alunos só falavam do baile e as novas fofocas tinham que ser postas em dia.

Ah Kagome!Você saiu muito cedo da festa!-disse Ayumi.

Deu pra me divertir.-Kagome disse.

Quer saber de uma coisa?-ela disse quase sussurrando para que ninguém mais ouvisse.-Não gostei nadinha do seu acompanhante,o tal Inuyasha.

Nossa,você cismou mesmo com ele hein?Isso tudo só porque...

Ele é um Hanyou!- Ayumi a interrompeu.

E eu não sei porque isso te incomoda.Ele nunca te fez nada!-As duas ouviram o sinal tocar e Kagome saiu sem falar com Ayumi.Estava revoltada como conseguia ser amiga de uma pessoa tão preconceituosa quanto Ayumi.Só porque Inuyasha era um Hanyou não significava que ele tinha uma doença contagiosa ou que fosse mesmo _matar_ alguém como diziam as lendas antigas.Inuyasha ouviu toda a conversa e até ficou feliz por ter sido defendido por Kagome.

À tarde todos os alunos se encontravam no colégio Tojiro para limpar a sujeira do baile.Alguns varriam,outros desinstalavam iluminação ou o som,alguns retiravam as decorações.Kagome estava guardando as lâmpadas que iluminaram a boat.Naquela tarde ela estava distante de Ayumi,e esta percebeu.

Kagome...sobre o papo que tivemos pela manhã...

Esquece ta Ayumi.Vamos passar uma borracha nessa história.

Está bem...mas não entendo por que você ficou tão brava.

...-Kagome nada disse.Sua face mostrava raiva.

Parece até que...Você está gostando desse tal de Inuyasha.

O QUE!Sinceramente nos últimos tempos você vive falando besteiras Ayumi!Eu não gosto dele.- Saiu do gigante salão rumo ao seu "lugar especial" e até se assustou quando viu que já era noite e nem havia percebido.Ela atravessou um vasto campo e sentou-se encostada em uma árvore.Nem viu que um certo Hanyou estava sentado acima dela,na árvore.Ele apenas a admirou e decidiu descer.Num salto ele parou diante dela fazendo-a gritar de susto.

Ahhhh!Você quase me mata do coração.- diz a jovem pondo a mão sobre o peito esquerdo.

Não foi minha intenção.- ele diz cruzando os braços e virando o rosto para o outro lado.

Certo,mas...como vocÊ consegue pular de tão alto?

Feh!Esqueceu que sou um Hanyou garota?

É verdade.- ela parou de falar e lembrou-se de relance da amiga,do modo como havia falado mal de Inuyasha.

O que foi!-ele pergunta secamente.

Nada...-ela tinha que fazer essa pergunta mas não sabia como.

Ora garota!Eu sei que quer fazer alguma pergunta!-ele agachou na frente dela.

Sabe Inuyasha...você é um Hanyou e...muitas pessoas...

Sim,muitas pessoas me recriminam e se afastam de mim por eu ser um Hanyou.- ele diz desviando o olhar da garota.A garota Poe a mão no ombro dele tentando consola-lo.

Saiba que eu nunca me afastaria de você por causa disso.- O hanyou fita a menina.

Ninguém nunca me disse isso,Kagome.- ele Poe sua mão sobre a da garota.Eles ficam se olhando por um longo tempo e vai aproximando seu rosto da garota.Ele a beija lentamente e ela corresponde.De repente Kagome se afasta lentamente e olha para o hanyou:

Eu não posso,Inuyasha.- ela sussurra.Ele Poe as duas mãos na face da garota.

Mas...por que não?- ele sussurra também.

Porque...meu coração já... tem dono...- uma lágrima teima em rolar.A colegial levanta e vai saindo lentamente- Me desculpa.- ela dá as costa e sai correndo.

O hanyou abaixa a cabeça decepcionado.

A aula de história estava bem diferente naquele dia.O professor Fuyonato decidiu fazer uma aula descontraída naquela manhã.

Bem classe.Todos conhecem a antiga lenda que conta que o mundo já foi habitado por muitos seres mitológicos como por exemplo:youkais,dragões,vampiros,entre outros.- o professor começa a aula.

E dizem que todos eles travaram lutas sangrentas não foi professor?-disse um aluno.

Sim e que dessas lutas os únicos sobreviventes foram os youkais e apenas um único vampiro e sua esposa.Que lutaram do lado dos Youkais já que os vampiros tinham sede de sangue e de poder,nós vimos e convivemos até hoje na época atual com youkais e seus descendentes,os Hanyous.Os vampiros foram extintos..-continuou o professor.- Mas antes de serem derrotados,o rei dos vampiros disse que voltaria a reinar na terra e que nenhum outro ser seria perdoado.Apenas os vampiros poderiam dominar.-o professor terminou a história.

Mas a luta não foi fácil professor,os vampiros quase venceram.- um outro aluno acrescentou.

Sim Nakato.Os vampiros só foram derrotados porque o vampiro do bem,o Haruke,uniu forças com sua esposa e juntos com youkais venceram.E por isso,relatos dizem que ele afirmou que para vencer o vampiro das trevas somente a união do vampiro escolhido e sua esposa também vampira, poderia formar um poder sobrenatural,o poder do bem.- ele diz e em seguida fala ironicamente.- Bem...enquanto o vampiro do mal não retorna vamos continuar a nossa verdadeira sobre a história do Japão.- ele começa a escrever no quadro e todos os alunos sorriem.

Inuyasha já ouvira falar daquela lenda mas nunca havia acreditado.Mas ele era um vampiro,será que ele era o único vampiro existente.Nunca ouvira falar que na sua família existiu vampiros.Era muito estranho.Ele teria que guardar esse seu segredo ou então "as pessoas iriam pensar que a lenda era verdadeira e que ele era o vampiro do mal que voltara para reinar."Inuyasha até rira com seu pensamento.

Kagome tinha acabado de lavar os pratos do jantar.Sentou no sofá afim de encontrar uma boa programação mas não havia encontrado nada.De repente sentiu um vulto vindo da sacada.Desligou a televisão e se escondeu atrás de uma estante de livros.

"Eu sei que é ele...sei que é a minha sombra."-Hoje ela armara uma armadilha para pega-lo,queria vê-lo sem ser na as luzes apagadas,Inuyasha sem nada perceber entrou na sala e foi olhando por todos os lados sem encontrar Kagome.Ele achava estranho ela não estar ali e as portas e janelas estarem ainda abertas àquela hora.

Deu mais um passo e foi surpreendido.A luz da sala se acendeu e Kagome correu até a sacada e fechou as portas rapidamente.Inuyasha teve tempo somente para cobrir o rosto com as mãos,mas isso não escondia praticamente nada.

Kagome foi se aproximando e ele recuando

Por favor,me mostre quem é você.-ela esticou a mão para tocar o rosto dele e ele virou de costas para ela.Kagome arregalou os olhos ao perceber um detalhe:ela conhecia muito bem aquele cabelo cor de prata.

Inu...yasha!- ela sussurrou e o hanyou virou-se ficando frente a frente com ela.

CONTINUA...

Eu sei que tô demorando pra postar galera mas é que eu estou sem tempo pra escrever ultimamente.O colégio ta puxado...aula de manhã e as vezes de tarde(Eita 3º ANO,quando não estou no colégio estou estudando pra provas ou então to no Ballet.E agora to ensaiando muito pra o festival de Ballet da cidade e por isso peço que me perdoem pela demora.Mas eu sou filha de Deus né?Ta atolada...kkkkk.

Até que enfim ela descobriu né?Buá buá não recebi muitos comentários,parece que ninguém ta gostando da fic e por isso não tão lendo.Fiquei desanimada.Tinha tantas idéias mas fiquei sem estímulo.Que bom que existe seres que lembram de mim e por isso mando beijos especiais:

**Ju Higurashi**:Eu não respondi seu comentário porque quando eu digitei o capítulo você ainda não tinha mandado a review miga.Mas agora eu to postando aqui...hihihhi.Mas eu também to morrendo de saudades e sim,meu msn ta malucão(fumou um baseado)..kkkkk!Mas vc anda esquecidinha hein?Quando lembrar do comentário engraçado escreve logo pra não esquecer..hauhuau.Entra no Skype que eu so vivo la agora.Ah...sobre o livro...eu ainda to pensando.Te adoro e to MORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRendo de saudades!BJAO!

**Samy Higurashi:**Brigada pelo comentário e continue acompanhando a fic.Que bom que você ainda não me abandonouchorando.Kissus!


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 

Nota da autora: Antes de começar o capítulo tenho o imenso prazer e dever de vos comunicar que sou totalmente anti-Kikyou,mas não repudio seus simpatizantes.Portanto,não irei defamá-la de todo mas ela não terá uma atuação muito interessante nesta Fic.

Atenciosamente

(credo,isso ficou parecendo nota de falecimento :-P)

No último capítulo...

Deu mais um passo e foi surpreendido.A luz da sala se acendeu e Kagome correu até a sacada e fechou as portas rapidamente.Inuyasha teve tempo somente para cobrir o rosto com as mãos,mas isso não escondia praticamente nada.

Kagome foi se aproximando e ele recuando

Por favor,me mostre quem é você.-ela esticou a mão para tocar o rosto dele e ele virou de costas para ela.Kagome arregalou os olhos ao perceber um detalhe:ela conhecia muito bem aquele cabelo cor de prata.

Inu...yasha!- ela sussurrou e o hanyou virou-se ficando frente a frente com ela.

Kagome estava perplexa com o que estava vendo.Foi se aproximando mais.

Inuyasha...era você o tempo todo!- a garota falava sem desviar os olhos dos dele.

Kagome,eu...nem sei o que dizer...eu...

Não fale nada.Eu quero só entender tudo!

Bem...se quer saber...- o Hanyou explicou tudo,que a vira e tinha se apaixonado por ela,mas claro que em meio as explicações ele gaguejara MUITO.

Mas como assim?Você se apaixonou por mim naquele dia que nos vimos pela primeira vez no mercado?- ela perguntou e ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

E teve também aquele dia que você foi presa e...- Inuyasha calou rapidamente.Percebeu que Kagome se assustara.Ele não podia contar que ele era o culpado pelo crime que Kagome fora acusada injustamente,não podia contar que era um vampiro,isso definitivamente NÃO!

O que?Como você sabe que eu fui presa?Hein!- Kagome já estava se assustando.

Bem..eu..ouvi comentários.- Um silêncio pairou no ar,Kagome não contestou mas não engolira a explicação dada pelo Hanyou,ela não sabia o que era mas aquele hanyo escondia verdades,possuía um olhar misterioso.

Sabe,Inuyasha.Eu bem que reconheci seu olhar no colégio.Sabia que era familiar mas não imaginava que era a minha "Sombra".

Sombra!- o rapaz perguntou confuso.

Ah esquece.Em outra ocasião eu narro essa história.- ela sorriu e ele foi se aproximando.Tocou o rosto da jovem e beijou-lhe a testa respeitosamente.Ela apenas fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelo toque dele.Ela sentiu-se maravilhada e aliviada por descobrir que a sua "Sombra"estava tão próximo dela.Estava feliz.Abriu os olhos para fita-lo mas ele já não estava mais ali,sumira discretamente como da última vez sem deixar rastro:

Droga!Ele fez isso de novo!- a colegial estava irada por ser tão fraca a ponto de seus pensamentos cegarem-lhe e ela não ver seu amado partir.E pela segunda vez!Mas Kagome estava demasiada feliz para ficar irritada com uma bobagem.Agora que sabia a identidade do seu amado ser,não estava preocupada.

Amanha nos veremos no colégio,Inuyasha.- a jovem fora para seu quarto TENTAR dormir,fato que foi impossível já que a sua tamanha ansiedade dificultava que seus olhos repousassem e que mergulhassem no profundo mundo dos sonhos.

As aulas estavam totalmente cansativas,matemática não era a matéria preferida de Kagome mas tornara-se mais chata ainda depois que estava sendo ensinada pela professora mais chata de todos os tempos,a senhora Tsubak.

Bem classe,por hoje é só.Mas antes que se retirem quero lhes apresentar a nova aluna.- ela saiu da sala de aula e logo em seguida trazia á sua mão uma jovem,era uma novata.

Essa é a Kikyou,turma.Digam olá.- e todos responderam "olá" cordialmente,vozes mecânicas.

Oi.- a tímida aluna disse e foi sentar em um local da sala.No intervalo estava cercada por algumas alunas da sala,todas querendo conhece-la melhor,saber sua origem,de onde viera,por que estava entrando agora naquele colégio...(e quem sabe descobrem o RG e o CPF,né?)

Kagome caminhava pelo corredor e viu o assédio.Ayumi avistou Kagome e arrastou-a até o grupo.

Bem,eu vim de outro estado.Meu pai é dono de uma grande impresa de jóias e agora quer expandir os negócios.Por isso estamos aqui.- Kikyou falava "simpaticamente" enquanto as outras garotas arregalavam os olhos com a tamanha riqueza da novata e os garotos se derretiam pela beleza(ou melhor dizer...fortuna? ) da mesma,sim além de rica era belíssima.Mas seu olhar mesquinho,frio,vago e acima de tudo misterioso não agradou nem um pouco Kagome.

Ayumi,não quero perder meu intervalo.- ela sai e a amiga mal percebeu,estava ocupada demais admirando Kikyou.Kagome foi para seu "lugarzinho especial"na esperança de encontrar Inuyasha e retomarem a conversa inacabada.

Inuyasha estava fugindo a manhã inteira de Kagome.Não queria,não estava pronto para falar novamente com ela.Quando ouviu o sinal tocar saiu meio preocupado mas ao passar pelo corredor e ver que Kagome estava com um grupo para conhecer a nova aluna sentiu-se aliviado: "Ela não vai ter tempo para lembrar de mim."E se afastou.Sinceramente o Hanyou não achara nada de especial nessa nova aluna.

Engano do hanyou,ela tivera tempo de sobra para encontra-lo na quadra de esportes.

Você não pode fugir o tempo todo.- Kagome disse sorrindo enquanto ia sentando a o lado dele.

Feh!

Você ainda me deve explicações.

Sério?Quais?

Você sabe muito bem.

Se eu soubesse não estaria lhe perguntando!- ouviu-se um forte apito do técnico do time de futebol.Em seguida os jogadores continuaram a partida.

Então irei refrescar vossa memória.Por que uma certa vez você disse que era perigoso estar comigo?- ela interrogou e ele engoliu em seco,não sabia como escapar da pergunta.

Bem...- ele abaixou a cabeça.Não podia confessar que ele era um vampiro e que se alimentava de sangue de jovens garotas.E muito menos dizer que a garota que mais mexia com seus instintos era justamente esta que vos fala no momento.-eu...possuo os meus segredo assim como você possui os seus.

Eu possuo segredos?Conte outra,não era eu que invadia a sua casa e lhe arrancava um beijo.

Espera aí,eu não arranquei beijo nenhum!Nós nos beijamos.- ele disse e ambos coraram.Um forte silêncio surgiu e apenas o toque de recolher foi ouvido antes de ambos retornarem mudos para suas salas.

Ayumi estava conversando alegremente com a novata:"Estão se dando bem"pensou Kagome mas não estava magoada,nem enciumada. O professor de história passara uma pesquisa para a classe.A pesquisa era sobre o assunto da última aula dele.a lenda dos vampiros.

Ah Sango!Fazer uma pesquisa sobre uma coisa que no fundo sabemos que é pura lenda,bobagem!- a garota contara como fora seu dia e sobre a sua nova pesquisa.

Kagome,não importa isso vale nota.E pra falar a verdade toda lenda tem um fundo de verdade.- a irmã relutava do outro lado do telefone.

Desisto de falar com você,Sango.- Kagome ria sarcasticamente.

Ok...é melhor pararmos.Bem,eu estava querendo rever minha irmãzinha.Quem sabe eu não apareça aí qualquer dia?

Legal.Assim terei café na cama todos os dias e um almoço mais decente.- Kagome ironizava,mas Sango entendia que essa era a forma de Kagome dizer:Venha logo que estou morta de saudades.

Entao...vá fazer sua pesquisa,eu não quero atrapalhar.

Está bem.Sayonara.

Kissus!

Ambas desligaram o telefone.Kagome pegara sua bolsa e se dirigia para a biblioteca do colégio.A tal pesquisa sobre a lenda dos vampiros divertiria um pouco a sua tediosa tarde.

Continua

VOLTEI!Depois de uma longa temporada sem postar eu volteiiiiiii!Espero que me perdoem,mas agora prometo que vou tentar postar mais!E alem do mais eu to toda quebrada,to tendo muito ensaio de Ballet e isso exige muito de mim...mas tudo bem.AMO VCS GALERA,não me bandonem..kkkkkk.BJAO!


	14. Chapter 14

Nota importante:Bem,aproveitando a oportunidade,eu gostaria de avisar que o tem uma comunidade legal no ORKUT!A comunidade: EU ESCREVO NO legal conhecer todos os autores..hihhi,quando puderem passem la.Recadinho dado !Ah..meu msn: 

Capitulo 14:Descobertas... 

Kagome chegou na biblioteca e se assustou quando viu vários colegas remexendo nas prateleiras(sera´ que essa galera não tem PC!).Ela avistou uma mesa recuada e dirigiu-se ate ela.Depositou sua bolsa sobre a mesa e foi procurar alguns livros.

-E´ inútil,Kagome-uma voz tristonha soou fazendo com que a colegial virasse para ver quem era.

-Ah...oi Megumi!O que que e´ inútil?

-A pesquisa.Eu e os outros estamos aqui a mais de duas horas e não achamos nada,a bibliotecária já perdeu as esperanças de encontrar alguma coisa relacionada aos Vampiros.

-Nossa...mas...por que sera que e´ tão difícil?

-...- a balançou a cabeça respondendo que não sabia.Kagome pegou sua bolsa e foi saindo da biblioteca.

-"Meu Deus!O que eu vou fazer?A pesquisa já e´ pra depois de amanha."-a jovem pensava cabisbaixa enquanto atravessava uma rua quase deserta e se admirou quando percebeu que o céu já estava escuro.

-Que droga!-o hanyou bateu com violência a porta da geladeira.-acabou meu chocolate!

Ele caminhou ate´ o seu quarto,pegou a carteira e rumou para o mercado mais próximo em busca de seus preciosos chocolates(Afff...eu também sou chocolatra).

Kagome fez uma ultima tentativa numa pequena livraria mas não obtivera resultados.Estava tão desanimada,historia era sua matéria preferida e ela não queria tirar uma nota baixa.

Estava tão destraida com seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que alguém caminhava atrás de si.E logo em seguida alguém pôs uma mão no ombro da colegial fazendo-a despertar e olhar rapidamente para trás.

-Ah...Inuyasha!Quase me matou do coração!- ela disse sem graça.

-Nossa você estava destraida hein?

-Er...-ela sorriu ainda sem graça,o susto que levara fora imenso.

-Mas o que faz ainda na rua de noite?Pode ser perigoso.(olha quem diz...o caça minininhas)

-Bem,eu estou desesperada!Não encontrei nadinha sobre o trabalho de historia.

-Se você quiser..eu posso ajudar.

-Serio?- ela sorriu brandamente fazendo com que o hanyou corasse de leve.

-Sim,eu já fiz o trabalho e ainda tenho tudo arquivado no meu computador.Se você quiser pode...

-Claro que eu quero!-ela interrompe e o abraça euforicamente.-Arigato!

Os dois vão caminhando rumo a casa do hanyou.Quando chegaram Kagome ficou admirada com a organização em que a casa estava,em geral a casa de um rapaz possuía coisas fora do lugar.

-Bem,eu vou guardar esses chocolates na cozinha,fica a vontade.-ele disse e foi se retirando.A colegial sentou no confortável sofá,olhando tudo ao seu redor.Não demorou nada e o hanyou já voltou

-Sabe,eu adoro chocolate e você?

-Nem me fale...eu sou chocolatra.

-Vamos la no meu quarto e mais tarde a gente comi nossa preciosidade.- a jovem o acompanhou meio sem graça.Ela nunca estive sozinha num quarto com um garoto,o garota que já beijou algumas vezes.

-Lhe apresento o meu computador.-ele disse puxando a cadeira sinalizando para que ela sentasse.Kagome sentou sorridente e o hanyou foi ate uma estante,pegou um livro e se jogou na cama começando a ler.

Kagome ficou admirada com a quantidade de matérias,informações que Inuyasha possuía sobre vampiros.Algum tempo depois abriu o Word e começou a digitar algumas informações.Olhou de relance para o rapaz e notou o quanto estava entretido com o livro,não resistiu a curiosidade.Levantou da cadeira,foi se aproximando do rapaz e sentou na cama,ela leu o nome do livro "Os sete".

-Os sete...sobre o que fala esse livro?-foi vencida pela curiosidade.

-O que?-ele desperta do entrentenimento- ah...fala sobre vampiros.-ele notou a cara de espanto que a colegial fez.

-...- ela ficou muda.Estava imprecionada com a obsessão de Inuyasha para com vampiros.

-O que que foi?Algo errado com os vampiros?- ele perguntou irritado.

-Não...nada,voce esta´ se irritando a toa,Inuyasha.-ela disse um pouco assustada.

-Não estou irritado!-ele cruzou os braços e virou o rosto.Logo em seguida o hanyou sentiu uma mão quente e macia tocar sua face.Olhou para a jovem espantado.

-Calma,Inuyasha.-ela disse com um sorriso meigo e acolhedor que fez com que o hanyou corasse.O rapaz pôs sua mão direita sobre a mão da garota,ambos se olhavam profundamente.Inuyasha ficou frente a frente com a colegial,seus rostos foram se aproximando,o hanyo segurou com as duas mãos carinhosamente a face da menina evitando que a mesma desvencilhasse.Ficaram naquela posição por um tempo considerável,ambos sentindo as respirações compassadas,sincronizadas :

-Não,minha Kagome...e´...perigoso.-o rapaz se afastou vagarosamente.

-Por favor...me explique o que e´ perigoso,Inuyasha.

-Mais cedo ou mais tarde,você terá que descobrir.

-Pare de suspense...

-Shii.-o jovem pôs o dedo indicador sobre os lábios da menina fazendo-a calar.Em seguida levantou e disse:

-Continue o trabalho.- ele saiu do quarto.

A menina voltou sua atenção para o computador.Digitou mais alguns dados,salvou mais informações.Após umas 2 horas a jovem conclui o trabalho.

-Nossa!Ficou perfeito!- ela contemplava o trabalho.Olhou a sua volta e percebeu que o hanyou não estava por perto.Recolheu as folhas imprimidas e saiu do quarto procurando pelo rapaz.

-Ah,você esta´ ai.-ela disse quando o avistou.Ele estava de costas para ela,olhando a rua pela janela da sala.-Eu já terminei o trabalho.Muito obrigada.-ela dizia enquanto ia se aproximando.

-Pare!Não chegue perto!-a voz dele saia como num sussurro forçado.

-Inuyasha,você esta bem?-ela ficou preocupada e novamente foi se aproximando.

-Já terminou o trabalho então já pode ir embora.-ele falou e deu um leve gemido.

-Não,Inuyasha.Você esta se sentindo bem?

-Va embora!Eu já mandei!-ele gritou e a colegial ainda assustada saiu apressadamente.Ao sair olhou para a janela e o hanyou não estava mais lá.Ela caminhou ate a esquina meio atordoada.

-Grosso!Babaca!Imbecil!Que cara mais mal-educado!- ela bufava de raiva,sabia que Inuyasha era reservado mas esse lado bruto ela não conhecia.Olhou a sua volta e viu que a rua estava deserta.Olhou para o relógio e já passava das 22:30.

-Droga!Agora como vou pra casa,já esta tarde.-ela olhou mais uma vez a sua volta na tentativa de encontrar um táxi mas não encontrou.Foi quando avistou de longe Inuyasha saindo apressado de casa,e começou a segui-lo.Ele atravessou a rua a passadas rápidas e a colegial,que ia se escondendo por detrás das arvores e de carros estacionados,o acompanhava.Ele estava tendo mais um de seus transes e por isso não conseguia sentir o cheiro da colegial o seguindo.

O Hanyou começou a andar mais depressa e ela começou a correr,ele atravessou uma rua e dobrou numa esquina.A jovem o perdeu de vista mas não desistiu,continuou a procura-lo.

Minutos depois ela o encontrou numa rua estreita,ele estava segurando brutamente os punhos de uma garota que tentava gritar.Kagome quase gritou devido ao susto,tinha vontade de ir la e perguntar a Inuyasha o que estava acontecendo mas ficou ainda escondida para ver ate onde ele iria,talvez tudo fosse um mal entendido.

A hipótese de um mal entendido foi descartada quando ela ouviu a jovem chorando e Inuyasha beijou os lábios da garota.Kagome teve vontade de bater no hanyou "Que safado!"ela pensava.

Algo intrigante e arrepiante aconteceu em seguida,da boca do hanyou surgiu caninos afiados e que foram cravados no pescoço da jovem.Kagome sentiu náuseas e quase desmaiou quando viu que o Hanyou sugava o sangue da garota.Sentiu medo e começou a sair do local temendo ser vista.Enquanto caminhava vários pensamentos,idéias e lembranças iam passando em sua cabeça.

-Agora tudo faz sentido,a pesquisa,o livro,os avisos de perigo,tudo se encaixava.Inuyasha na verdade era um...-seu corpo se chocou em uma pessoa e ela levantou os olhos para identifica-la,ela começou a congelar quando viu o olhar fúnebre e os caninos do hanyou que agora estava em frente a ela -Um...Vampiro.

Continua

Gente,não agüentei e postei logo esse capitulo!Espero que tenham gostado e me mandem opiniões,ajudem-me plixxxxxxx.Podem criticar e ate fazer ameaças de morte...huuhuaua.

Bjocas especiaisssssssss:

mk-chan 160:Que se intrometer nada.Adoro quando mandam opiniões!Não conheço a musica mas irei me informar,ok?

Etsuko Kaye:Calma..hihhihi.Que bom que esta´ gostando da fic,continue acompanhanto,ta´?

Inu-N:Valeu pelo carinho,não me abandone plixxx.

Lokinha:Não se preocupe,eu odeio o barro vei!E continue "lokinha" pela fic...hihihi.

Lori-Nakamura:Nossa olhos marejados quanta honra!Valeu pelo elogio fico ate sem saber o que escrever...então...e´ isso...continue lendo..rsrsrs!

Samy Higurashi:E´...o barro vei foi necessário para a historia,mas não deixe de ler a fic por causa dela viu?

Sra Kouga:Valeu,eu li sua msg no Orkut,E ai...gostou?

Por hoje e´so´!

Deusa do anime


	15. Chapter 15

_**NOTA IMPORTANTISSIMA!POR FAVOR PESSOAL LEIAM!**_

Eu fiquei impressionada com os erros que cometi ao longo da fic!E fiquei mais ainda intrigada porque ninguém me avisou!Graças a minha querida amiga SRA KOUGA,eu reli a fic e quase me matei com os furos que dei.Bem...quem não esta entendendo irei explicar melhor:

Por exemplo:No capitulo 2 Kikyou já havia aparecido:

_Inuyasha passou na cantina do colégio e comeu um depressa já que a segunda aula ia começar no colégio Takana.O professor de atualidades passara uma pesquisa para os alunos e Inuyasha sabia que necessitava ir á biblioteca.Ia passando pelo corredor,que naquele momento estava deserto,e vira Kikyou,uma garota esnobe,falando ao celular(odeio esse barro véi):_

_-Ta certo,eu te encontro no shopping á noite.Tchau.- ela desliga o celular e ao virar ve Inuyasha parado fitando-a:_

_-Que é hein?Nunca viu uma garota bonita não é?-ela disse debochando,mas se assustou quando rapidamente Inuyasha enlaçou sua cintura e forçou um beijo.Ele estava novamente em transe(so assim ne pra querer beijar essa mejera!).Ela gritou por socorro,mas não aparecia ninguém._

_-Voce agora vai aprender a nao me rejeitar.-ele foi aproximando seu rosto no dela(ECA!)._

_-Senhor Inuyasha!O que pensa que está fazendo?- O diretor do colégio chega e vê a cena.-Já para a diretoria!-ele fala e Inuyasha o segue confuso,não sabia como pudera fazer aquilo.Por um momento se sentia outra pessoa mas lembrava claramente tudo o que havia feito._

_Após uma longa conversa..._

_-Bem senhor Inuyasha,não me apresentou argumentos convincentes,portanto devo tomar medidas drásticas.O senhor está expulso!_

Pois eh..a burra aqui não lembrava dessa horrível aparição e por isso colocou novamente a megera em outro capitulo mais recente(não lembro qual)...Por isso no capitulo 2 poderia substituir o Nome KIKYOU por outro nome qualquer,ok?

_**Ainda no capitulo 2:**_

_Deixou escapar um sorriso triste,lembrara de sua irmã Sango,que a ajudou muito a conseguir sua bolsa no colégio Tojiro,um dos melhores colégios de Tóquio,lembrara também de como sua infância foi difícil já que as duas eram órfãs de pai e de mãe.Sango como era a irmã mais velha(4 anos mais velha que Kagome),trabalhara muito buscando conforto para as duas._

**Pois eh...Sango eh a irma mais velha de Kagome e as duas eram órfãs de pai e mãe.Em um capitulo mais recente a burra aqui disse que Kagome tinha um irmão e que era mais novo!Pode uma burrice dessa?Entao corrigindo:Sango eh a irma mais velha!Não existe irmão mais novo,ok?Quando puder eu irei corrigi-los.Espero que tenham lido ate o final essa nota pra que possam esclarecer duvidas.**

**Continuem acompanhando a fic e leiam logo o próximo capitulo...fuiiii!**

**Mais uma vez:OBRIGADA SRA KOUGA por perceber e avisar os erros.E se tiver outros erros que ainda não foram vistos por favor avisem.**

Deusa do anime.


	16. Chapter 16

Meu doce e perigoso inimigo 

Kagome deu um passo para trás temendo por sua vida.

-Inuy...yasha.Você...é um...Vampiro!-ela olhava incrédula para ele.Mas o ser a sua frente nada dizia,ele não desviava seu olhar frio e arrepiante.Kagome começou a recuar com passos maiores e o hanyou-vampiro caminhava na direção da mesma.

-Eu disse...eu avisei...!-ele avançou pra cima dela e Kagome caiu no chão de frente a ele.Inuyasha parou diante dela e a olhou profundamente.Kagome não conseguia balbuciar uma simples palavra,aquela cena de Inuyasha com olhos alterados,voz alterada,razão alterada...tudo alterado a deixava pasma!

O Hanyou mantinha seu olhar frio sobre a jovem.Ele foi abaixando até seus olhos ficarem na direção dos olhos de Kagome.De repente um forte som de trovão desvia rapidamente o olhar assustado da colegial: "Pronto,pra completar a bendita cena somente uma chuva!"pensou a garota.Mas ela percebeu que o hanyou havia se destraido com o ruído de trovão que agora começavam outros ruídos seguidos e mais altos,levantou num impulso e começou a correr.Inuyasha a fitou correndo já longe e sorriu discretamente,era muito mais excitante perseguir a presa antes de pega-la.Kagome corria pelas ruas desertas da cidade e começa a sentir os pingos d'água deslizarem pelo seu rosto.Ela sentia Inuyasha se aproximar e se esforçava mais para se distanciar,a roupa molhada devido a abundante chuva agora estava colada ao corpo e isto dificultava a fulga.

Ela dobrou uma rua e entrou num beco sem saída,seu desespero aumentou quando olhou para trás e viu o Hanyou se aproximando,ela deu passos para trás ate encostar na parede e perceber que era fim de linha.

-É inútil fugir de mim.-ele dizia com uma voz fria sussurrada.

-...- a jovem desviava os olhos e aos poucos começava a tremer devido ao medo e ao frio que começava a incomodar devido a chuva.

-Eu disse...eu mandei você ir embora,mas não obedeceu!Agora...-ele chegou bem perto dela até os seus corpos ficarem colados e a garota olhou fixamente para ela mas logo desviou o olhar,aqueles olhos transmitiam medo,fúria,morte.

-Inuyasha...por que...?-ela tentava entender o porque dele querer machuca-la.

-Por que?-ele sorri discretamente-Porque eu sou um vampiro,e vampiros não perdoam!-ele lentamente passa uma de suas garras no lábio inferior da garota fazendo um pequeno corte,um pouco de sangue começava a brotar.

O Hanyou aproximou seu rosto e apenas centímetros separavam seus rostos,lentamente ele aproximou seus lábios dos da colegial e passou a língua sobre o corte saboreando o gosto do liquido vermelho metálico.

Em seguida beijou o rosto da garota e foi descendo até o pescoço da mesma.Kagome sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo o que fez o Hanyou sorrir.Ela estava assustada demais mas amava tanto Inuyasha que não conseguia reagir,não queria abandona-lo.Então o Hanyou abriu a boca revelando sua afiadas pressas,Kagome fechou os olhos na esperança de ter uma morte rápida e indolor.Ficou com os olhos fechados por um tempo e percebeu que nada havia acontecido abriu lentamente os olho e viu que Inuyasha não estava mais ali.Naquele momento apenas a chuva tocava seu corpo.

Quando Kagome chegou em casa ainda não conseguia acreditar o que havia acontecido: "Vampiros não existem!"ela pensava,mas logo a imagem de Inuyasha com suas pressas afiadas apareciam de relance e ela fechava os olhos na tentativa de esquecer tudo.

Kagome tirou a roupa ensopada,tomou um banho quente,vestiu um roupão e foi para seu quarto para vestir uma camisola.Ela entrou no seu quarto,fechou a porta,foi até a penteadeira e começou a secar seu cabelo com uma toalha.Olhou para o espelho e deixou a toalha cair quando viu que alguém a vigiava.

-Por que o susto?- Inuyasha perguntou.Ele estava sentado na cama da garota e mantinha aquela expressão fria e enigmática.

-Por que...?- ela finalmente pára de olhar para o espelho e vira-se para falar com ele ainda assustada.

-Tenho os meus motivos.- ele levantou da cama.

-...-ela recuou um pouco.

-Não precisa ter medo de mim.-ele falou ironicamente.

-Foi você...que matou todas aquelas garotas.E ainda me pede pra não ter medo?-ela falou demonstrando um misto de raiva e de medo.Ele caminhou até ela e esta não recuou,manteve seu olhar fixo nele.

-Eu...nunca faria nada ...com você.-pela primeira vez naquela noite,Inuyasha falara sem ser irônico,enigmático ou assustador.Kagome percebeu uma ponta de mágoa no olhar do Hanyou.

-Mas,você é um vampiro!E vampiros pensam apenas na sua sobrevivência,por isso se você precisar de sangue não vai pensar duas vezes em me matar!-ela fala quase gritando e ele volta a olha-la enigmaticamente e sorri discretamente.

-Você é muito corajosa.Não tem medo de levantar sua voz para um vampiro?

-Não tenho medo do que você possa fazer comigo.-Um surto de coragem toma conta da colegial.

-Resposta errada,cara Kagome.- ele se aproxima mais dela,mas ela não recua,seu orgulho falava mais alto.Inuyasha toca a face da garota,que possuía uma confusão em seu olhar,ela demonstrava medo e ao mesmo tempo orgulho.Então Inuyasha retirou algumas mechas de cabelo,ainda molhadas,do pescoço de Kagome e foi aproximando seu rosto.Ele apenas sentiu o aroma perfumado que a jovem exalava,e sentia também o medo dela.Então ele voltou a olha-la.

-Inuyasha...eu não entendo.- ela diz.Ele se afasta e senta novamente na cama dela.

-Os vampiros são seres que vivem sozinhos,que não gostam dos humanos e que os considera apenas como seu alimento.

-Eu sei disso,sempre ouvi historias sobre vampiros.-ela diz se sentando na cadeira em frente a penteadeira.

-Os vampiros matam os humanos sem nenhuma piedade e por isso aprendem a se manterem secos,frios e calculistas.Para um vampiro não há nenhum impecilho matar um humano.

-E porque..você não ...me fez nenhum mal?-ela se atreveu a perguntar.

-Por que?-ele levantou e novamente caminhou até ela -Se eu não te amasse tanto assim,Kagome...você já estaria morta a muito tempo.-ele disse e a beijou.

-Mas...vampiros ...não amam.-ela fala um pouco surpresa.

-Mas esse amor está acima de qualquer lei ou qualquer costume.-ele fala e caminha em direção a janela.-seria muito mais fácil para mim se eu nunca tivesse te conhecido.

-Não va,Inuyasha.Fica..comigo.-ela fala com os olhos marejados.

-Nossos mundos são completamente diferentes.Você nunca conseguiria viver ao meu lado.-ele pula a janela.Ela corre ate a janela para olha-lo partir mas ele já havia desaparecido.

CONTINUA

Não abandonei a fic não galera!Mais uma atualização depois de séculos(¬ ¬).Desculpem-me pela demora mas eh que meu pc tava ruinzao esses tempos,mas agora eu já joguei ele fora e to com um novinho(já era tempo!).Mas continuem a acompanhar a fic(que agora sera mais atualizada) que já esta na reta final.O destino dos protagonistas esta em minhas mãos... especiais:


	17. Caos

**Capitulo 16: Caos**

Galera..meu pc deu um treco aqui e não esta colocando os acentos.Espero que não atrapalhe muito a leitura.Ah..e quem quiser me add no Orkut ai vai os dados: CARLINHA MOREIRA me add vcs mandam um recadinho dizendo quem eh(o nick aqui do fazer novos amigos e poderemos ate debater sobre as fics!

No ultimo capitulo...

-Os vampiros matam os humanos sem nenhuma piedade e por isso aprendem a se manterem secos,frios e calculistas.Para um vampiro não há nenhum impecilho matar um humano.

-E porque..você não ...me fez nenhum mal?-ela se atreveu a perguntar.

-Por que?-ele levantou e novamente caminhou até ela -Se eu não te amasse tanto assim,Kagome...você já estaria morta a muito tempo.-ele disse e a beijou.

-Mas...vampiros ...não amam.-ela fala um pouco surpresa.

-Mas esse amor está acima de qualquer lei ou qualquer costume.-ele fala e caminha em direção a janela.-seria muito mais fácil para mim se eu nunca tivesse te conhecido.

-Não va,Inuyasha.Fica..comigo.-ela fala com os olhos marejados.

-Nossos mundos são completamente diferentes.Você nunca conseguiria viver ao meu lado.-ele pula a janela.Ela corre ate a janela para olha-lo partir mas ele já havia desaparecido.

O sol começou a nascer no horizonte.Uma jovem permanecia deitada em sua cama,olhando para o teto com um olhar vago.Kagome não conseguiu pregar o olho a noite,pensava em Inuyasha,pensava nas descobertas,pensava ate onde aquela situação iria.

-"Por que ele não me contou antes?"-ela pensou irritada socando seu travesseiro e se ajeitando pela milésima vez na cama.- "Tavez...-sua raiva foi se transformando em duvida- "...se ele tivesse me contado eu poderia reagir negativamente,me afastar dele...MAS NÃO E´ ISSO QUE EU QUERO!"-sua voz ecoava em sua própria mente perturbada.Era sim um grande risco permanecer ao lado do hanyou,ela sentia medo,mas ela o amava mais do que tudo e queria ficar com não sabia se prevaleceria seu medo ou o seu amor.Ela levantou da cama e fez seus afazeres rotineiros.Se arrumou para ir ao colégio,ela tinha esperança de rever Inuyasha e conversar direito com ele.

Pensando assim ela saiu determinada.Ainda no caminho para o colégio,ela foi pensando em como seria viver ao lado de um vampiro,saber que ele sairia todas as noites e voltaria exalando cheiro de sangue,cheiro de morte e acima de tudo...ele nunca possuiria uma personalidade única,quando precisasse de sangue se transformaria num ser totalmente diferente,frio e calculista.

-" Dupla personalidade." –ela pensou e foi atravessando uma rua.Esse seu ultimo pensamento causara-lhe um arrepio na espinha.

Kagome entrou no colégio e foi caminhando em direção a sua sala de aula.O corredor estava mais cheio e tumultuado que o normal mas ela nem se importou,tudo que queria era guardar seu material e encontrar Inuyasha.

-Kagome?

-Ah...ola Nakato.-ela cumprimentou seu colega com um sorriso.

-Voce esta bem?

-Sim estou...por que não estaria?-ela perguntou confusa.

-Nossa!Então você não esta sabendo?Pra permanecer nessa calma você so pode estar desinformada!-ele dizia com um olhar amedrontado.

-O que foi que aconteceu,Nakato?-ela perguntou preocupada.

-A lenda...ela não era uma mentira...-ele parou de falar tentando controlar seus batimentos cardíacos.

-Do que você esta falando?Já estou começando a me preocupar!

-Kagome,os humanos estão ameaçados!-a voz do garoto saiu como num grito apavorado.Em seguida o garoto saiu sem rumo e Kagome nem teve tempo de pedir que ele explicasse,mas no fundo ela desconfiava o que era.

Sem perder tempo Kagome voltou para o corredor principal do colégio e este permanecia na mesma balburdia,desorganização.Muitos alunos andavam depressa,cochixavam,alguns choravam no ombro do outro colega e muitos ainda estavam tão confusos quanto a colegial.

-Com licença.-Kagome disse cutucando um grupo de garotas que demonstravam preocupação em suas faces.-Voces poderiam me explicar o que realmente esta acontecendo?

-Garota,você não sabe?Esta em todos os jornais,em telejornais,a população inteira esta em desespero!Pesquisadores descobriram a causa da morte de varias garotas,já foi comprovado que elas foram alvos de VAMPIROS!-ela disse arregalando os olhos.

-Vam...piros?-Kagome balbuciou e saiu pelo corredor.Sim todos já descobriram a verdade,sabiam que vampiros não eram mais seres mitológicos,eram reais,ainda bem que não descobriram que o autor das mortes era Inuyasha.Era impossível caminhar por entre aqueles alunos eufóricos "E aonde esta o Inuyasha?" ela pensava e olhava para todos os lados na tentativa de encontra-lo.

Após muita procura sem sucesso,Kagome desistiu de procurar pelo Hanyou "Com certeza ele esta em casa,tentando preservar sua identidade,longe de qualquer suspeita" ela pensou e esbarrou novamente com Nakato.

-Nakato espera!-ela o segura pelos ombros- Como descobriram?

-Kagome...isso não importa,estamos perdidos.-ele diz cobrindo o rosto com as mãos,Kagome ficou estática diante daquela cena,ela nunca vira Nakato fraquejar muito pelo contrario,ele sempre demonstrara força e coragem e agora ela o via como uma criancinha que havia se perdido dos pais e agora estava desesperada.

-Por favor!-ela o chacoalhou- Como descobriram?

-Analisaram os corpos e perceberam que todos possuíam marcas em comum,eram marcas de caninos no pescoço e as garotas não possuíam sangue no corpo.-ele disse um pouco mais calmo e Kagome olhou para um ponto qualquer,olhar vago,tentando imaginar os corpos das garotas.

-Meu Deus...-ela sussurrou.

-E tem mais,Kagome.O diretor quando recebeu a noticia entrou em contato com vários órgãos visando a segurança dos alunos.Então ele comunicou a alguns alunos que,chegaram aqui no colégio mais cedo,que iria buscar mais informações e tudo que descobrisse ele nos revelaria.

-E depois...ele já comunicou alguma coisa?-ela perguntou curiosa.

-Ainda não,mas a pouco tempo um dos secretários falou ao ouvido dele e o diretor entrou na diretoria correndo,o que nos deixou mais curiosos.Parecem que suspeitam de algo mais...sei la!

-O que...?-ela ia perguntar algo mas ouviu uma voz vinda do auditório.Era o diretor que chamava todos os alunos para la,a fim de comunicar algo.

Os alunos chegaram no auditório,Kagome ainda estava com Nakato.O diretor tinha uma expressão de surpresa e medo.

-Por favor,o que irei lhes comunicar e´ algo extremamente importante!-ele falou com um tom de voz seria.E os alunos,que ainda cochichavam,cessaram as conversas.-Prosseguindo...tenho algo importante a revelar.Estão todos espantados com a descoberta de vampiros em nossa realidade,não se sabe ainda quantos existem mas eles existem!E o mais surpreendente e´ que descobrimos a identidade de um dos vampiros...- novos murmuros ecoaram mas logo cessaram- ...sim alunos,um dos nossos alunos e´ esse ser repugnante!O aluno conhecido como INUYASHA- Kagome colocou a mao no coração,haviam descoberto o segredo do hanyou,e gritos exaltados foram ouvidos.Alguns alunos se abraçaram e o diretor continuou a falar:

-Por isso eu lhes peço: vão para suas casa e não saiam de la enquanto tudo estiver sob controle!As aulas serão suspensas ate que tudo se resolva!- os alunos saíram desesperados do auditório,Kagome foi levada pela súbita onda de estudantes eufóricos.Todos começaram a sair rapidamente do colégio,as ruas de Tóquio estavam conturbadas,havia engarrafamento e muitas pessoas corriam desesperadas gritando,os estabelecimentos estavam sendo fechados as pressas.Kagome olhou assustada para todo aquele terror,nunca vira tanto medo de uma so vez.Tóquio estava amedrontado.O terror havia tomado conta da cidade.

CONTINUA...

E ai!Gostaram?Espero que sim porque eu gostei muito de fazer esse capitulo.O próximo capitulo(17) já esta prontinho...acho que vocês irão amar!Minha vida ta uma correria e mesmo assim eu não consigo parar de escrever fics!E como esta já esta pertinho de acabar eu já comecei a escrever outra fic de Inu e Kag(casal favorito ne?HIHI.).Gente..a nova fic ta começando mmmmuuuiito bem,gostei muito da idéia que tive e espero que voces também gostem e acompanhem.Não irei revelar sobre o que a fic fala(sou ma´!)mas quando postar vocês saberá ne?Hihihhi.

Agora já chega de papo e vamos aos beijos especiais:

**M.H Awayuuki**: Legal..eu amo vampiros!Continue acompanhando a fic,ok?BJUXXX.

**INU-N**:OIEEEE pode voltar sempre!Hihihi,valleu pela sugestão,mas como você pode perceber eu fiz uma coisa totalmente diferente e espero que tenha gostado da minha versão.Mas sempre que puder continue sugerindo,ok?Bjao.

**Biba Evans**:Muito obrigada pelos elogios,mas eu sou ma´ mesmo..hihihi sempre paro na melhor parte,isso faz parte.Vou ler sim sua fic.Kisss!

**Lina-Yuki**:Quanta ansiedade,sinal de que esta gostando mesmo hein!Valeuuuu,continue lendo!kissus.

**Youkinha**:Nossaaaaa,MUITO obrigada mesmo pelos elogios,que bom ver que gosta tanto da fic,Ah..pode deixar que quando puder prometo dar uma olhada na tua fic,ta?bjoks.

**Samy Higurashi**:pois eh...o amor da K-chan eh muito forte!Obrigada e continue a ler a fic.BJS.

**Bellynha**:Hihihi não não...você não eh maluca EU eh q sou,q mico...eu fiz a maior burrada..mas tudo bem...o importante eh q todos estão gostando.bjosssss.

**Jaque-chan**:Nossa...eu tb sou fanzona de vampiros,mas se o Narak vai aparecer?Eu ainda não sei.Peça de teatro?Q chique!Me manda o convite pra eu te assistir?HIIIHIHI beijos!

COMENTEM,OK?

Deusa do anime 


	18. Tudo que eu quero e´voce!

**Capitulo 17:Tudo que eu quero é você!**

(Galera,meu pc continuar sem acentuar,portanto leiam com cuidado para entender corretamente a palavra.)

Kagome andou apressadamente,se retorcendo para conseguir passar e chegar logo em casa.Ela estava tão confusa quanto as pessoas que ali circulavam e o pior de tudo...que ela quase foi uma das vitimas do hanyou.

A jovem chegou em casa e foi logo pegando o telefone na tentativa de conseguir falar com o Hanyou.Ela discou o numero da casa dele e o telefone chamou varias vezes mas ninguém atendia:

- "Vamos Inuyasha...atende,por favor"-ela estava aflita.Depois de muitas tentativas sem sucesso ela concluiu que a essa hora o hanyou já estava bem longe daquele lugar,Tóquio não seria o melhor dos esconderijos.Essa conclusão a confortara um pouco,afinal seu amor estaria seguro.Então Kagome suspirou aliviada,pegou o controle da televisão e ligou a tv pra ficar a par das noticias.

A programação estava toda alterada,os programas diários não estavam passando e em seus lugares haviam repórteres que noticiavam a descoberta dos vampiros.Kagome mudou de canal novamente e viu um programa em que pessoas estavam separadas em grupos,o apresentador então fez a seguinte pergunta para um grupo:

-Em meio a tanto caos que a descoberta de vampiros esta provocando,vocês ainda estão tranqüilos?

-Sim,porque vampiros existem a muito tempo!- um integrante do grupo falou.Kagome sentiu uma imensa felicidade porque ela não estava sozinha,havia pessoas que não odiavam ou temiam tanto os vampiros.Assim Inuyasha não estava totalmente sem apoio.Então ela voltou a prestar atenção no programa.

-Como assim?Vampiros eram crendices populares,lendas!-o apresentador perguntou.

-Claro que existem vampiros a muito tempo nesse pais!São os nossos políticos corruptos que sugam todo o nosso dinheiro que foi ganho honestamente,com o nosso suor!-o homem falou alterado e foi aplaudido pelo auditório.Kagome ficou decepcionada com o desfecho do programa.Desligou a televisão e deitou no sofá,o dia fora muito movimentado.Ela fitou o teto e imaginou a face do seu amado "Onde você esta agora?Sera que esta bem?Seguro?" ela parou de fitar o teto e fechou os olhos.

Ela desejava muito que Inuyasha estivesse em um lugar seguro,mas um lugar seguro para ele so há em algum lugar bem longe de Tóquio.A possibilidade de ficar por muito tempo...ou talvez para sempre longe de Inuyasha lhe causava angustia, ela queria muito estar perto dele,ter sempre sua companhia.

-"Agora eu entendo,Inuyasha.Você me disse que nossos mundos eram completamente diferentes...-ela abriu os olhos marejados -...e que nosso amor era impossível.Agora sim...eu entendo.-ela fechou os olhos novamente e uma lagrima solitária rolou pela sua face.Exausta,a colegial dormiu pesadamente.

Meia noite e meia,o vento invadia a sala da casa da colegial.E esta incomodando-se com o frio despertou porem não abriu rapidamente os olhos.Ela espreguiçou-se lentamente e foi abrindo os olhos.

-Ate que enfim Bela adormecida.

-Inuyasha!-a jovem arregalou os olhos.

-Em carne e osso.-ele disse com o mesmo olhar enigmático,Kagome não entendia se era uma ironia ou apenas uma resposta.

-Inuyasha,o que faz aqui?A policia dentre outras pessoas estão atrás de você?

-Eu sei.-ele falou calmamente.

-E você permanece nessa calma?-ela diz se concertando no sofá.

-Kagome,você acha que eles iriam me procurar aqui?

-O que?Você vai ficar escondido aqui?-ela arregalou os olhos.

-Não.A policia esta revistando todas as casas tentando me encontrar ou...encontrar outros vampiros...-ele falou num tom irônico mas depois voltou a falar serio-...e logo logo estarão batendo na sua porta.-um silencio pairou alguns instantes.Kagome abaixou a cabeça pensando em como aquela situação devia ser difícil para Inuyasha.O jovem notando a expressão da colegial sentou-se ao lado da mesma.

-Inuyasha...agora eu entendo.-ela permaneceu cabisbaixa.

-Entende o que?-ele a fitou.

-Quando você disse...que nossos mundos eram diferentes...-ela não terminou a frase mas o hanyou entendeu tudo.

-E agora que entendeu,não precisara sofrer tanto,Kagome.Um vampiro e uma humana,mesmo se amando,não conseguiriam ficar juntos por muito tempo.-ele disse e notou que uma solitária lagrima rolou pela face da colegial-Kagome,não chore...

-Mas voce não entende,Inuyasha eu não consigo ficar longe de voce...-ela disse e o hanyou tocou o queixo dela pra que ela o olhasse.

-Voce que não entendeu tudo.Eu não posso mais ficar nessa cidade,nesse estado,nesse pais!Nos dois nunca poderíamos viver em paz.Eu vou embora e tentar recomeçar em outro lugar que eu não seja reconhecido.

-...-a jovem nada falou.

-Kagome,eu tenho medo...de um dia te machucar.Não se esqueça que eu sou um vampiro e anseio por sangue.

-E se...nós ...-ela deu uma pausa- tornassemos tudo mais fácil,ainda há uma esperança para que fiquemos juntos se eu...

-Não,Kagome.Ficar igual a mim?Você não sabe como a minha vida e´dura!Você iria viver se escondendo e matar outras pessoas...essa e´a pior parte.- ele levantou do sofá e ficou em pe num canto da sala sem coragem de encarar Kagome.

-Eu teria coragem de largar tudo e seguir com você.Não tenho amigos verdadeiros,a única pessoa que eu sentiria falta seria da minha irmã.Mas ela iria entender...

-Pare de falar besteiras.Você esta falando tudo da boca pra fora,se viver um pouco do que eu vivo iria se arrepender de ficar comigo na mesma hora.

-Não sou tão fraca quanto imagina.-ela levantou do sofá e caminhou em direção ao Hanyou que permanecia de costas para ela.-eu não sou essa garota covarde e idiota que você imagina.-ela tocou o ombro esquerdo dele fazendo com que ele virasse e a fitasse.

-Eu não posso...morder você,sugar seu sangue...causa muita dor.Se eu fizer isso você estaria desatando todos os laços que você tem com a sociedade,com os humanos!-ele disse segurando as duas mãos dela.

-Me transforme em sua semelhante.-ela falou determinada mas Inuyasha notou em seu olhar um pouco de medo.

-Esta bem.Já que você quer tanto isso...-ele a puxou para perto fazendo com que seus corpos ficassem colados-eu realizarei seu desejo.-disse pertinho do ouvido dela fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse.Inuyasha nunca transformara alguma vitima sua em vampiro,ele sempre sugou o sangue e deixava a pessoa morrer.Para transformar a vitima em vampiro e´ preciso que após Inuyasha sugar o sangue da vitima ele desse um pouco do seu próprio sangue para a vitima beber,assim estariam compartilhando sangue.

Então Inuyasha colocou suas mãos nos ombros de Kagome e foi deslizando ate a cintura da mesma.Ele inalou o perfume dela por um instante e beijou suavemente o pescoço dela.O medo de Kagome agora aumentara um pouco mas não queria desistir,iria ate o fim.Inuyasha retirou algumas mechas de cabelo do pescoço dela e então abriu a boca para que pudesse terminar logo aquele ritual.Kagome sentiu aquele hálito quente no seu pescoço e sem perceber ela segurou a camisa do hanyou com força.Inuyasha colou os lábios no pescoço de Kagome e esta então fechou os olhos com força.

Inuyasha nada fez,ele fechou a boca e se afastou da colegial que permaneceu imóvel.

-Por que..?-ela perguntou confusa.

-Voce não esta preparada,Kagome.Eu senti todo o seu pavor.-ele falou serio.

-Vamos tentar de novo...

-Não!-ele a interrompeu.-o que você deve fazer agora e´ me esquecer.Você e´tao bonita,inteligente,pode fazer amigos facilmente.-ele diz e vai caminhando em direção a sacada.

-...-ela fica pasma com o que Inuyasha falou.

-Eu vou embora e você logo ira me esquecer.Você possui tantas coisas que muitas garotas querem,sua vida não ruim.Você tem tudo.-ele sai da sala e entra na sacada.Olha mais uma vez para Kagome e a vê com os olhos marejados.Ele permanece com uma expressão seca,fria,sem emoção.-Voce tem tudo,Kagome!-ele diz e pula da sacada.

Kagome vagarosamente vai ate a sacada e olha para a densa escuridão.Ela não consegue mais segurar a tristeza e começa a chorar.Ela fita mais uma vez a escuridão que engolira seu amado e lembra das ultimas palavras que ele disse "Você tem tudo,Kagome!",ela balança o rosto negativamente e sussurra:

-Mas tudo que eu quero e´voce...

Continua...

Gostaram desse capitulo?Eu adorei...hihihhi!Continuem a comentar galera.

Hoje nem tenho muito o que falar,então...fuiiii!


	19. Because of you

Capitulo 18:Por causa de você. 

Esse capitulo sera uma song fic em homenagem a uma grande amiga:JU HIGURASHI!Ela eh a culpada por eu gostar tanto dessa musica!Hihihi eu adoro vc miga,cada dia que passa eu confio mais em vc e a nossa amizade cresce.Esse capitulo eh em sua homenagem.BEIJOS MIGA!

Kagome acordou com a claridade perturbando suas vistas.Ela praguejou um pouco e se assustou quando percebeu que havia dormido no sofá e que não havia fechado a porta da sacada.Kagome estava muito deprimida e não gostava de se sentir assim.Então decidiu ligar o seu microsystem bem alto e colocou um cd que tinha varias musicas de bandas que ela gostava.Em seguida ela caminhou ate o banheiro,começou a se despir para tomar um banho.Ela ligou o chuveiro,quando ia entrar viu sua imagem no espelho e notou que seus olhos estavam inchados,chorara muito na noite passada.

Ela entrou no chuveiro e então começou a tocar uma musica que ela gostava bastante.

I will not make the same mistakes 

**That you did**

**I will not let myself cause my heart**

**So must misery**

**I will not break the way you did**

**You fell so hard**

**I lerned the hard way,to never let**

**It get that far**

Eu não farei os mesmo erros

Que você fez

Eu mesma não me deixarei causar

Tanto sofrimento ao meu coração

Eu não vou me arruinar do jeito que você fez

Você caiu tão forte

Eu aprendi a maneira difícil,para nunca

Deixar isso ir tão longe

Kagome pegou o shampoo e despejou uma boa quantidade nas mãos.

"Ah,Inuyasha eu iria jogar tudo pra o alto por sua causa mas mesmo assim você ignorou o meu amor..." A colegial passou as mãos nos cabelos e começou a massagea-los formando espuma.

"Mas foi muito bom você ter tirado logo a sua mascara.Seria pior se deixássemos as coisas irem mais longe,eu me magoaria muito mais.Se bem que tudo e´tao recente e já estou muito magoada."

**(Chorus)**

**Because of you**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side**

**So I don´t get hurt**

**Because of you**

**I find it hard to trust**

**Not only me but everyone around me**

**Because of you**

**I am afraid**

(refrão)

Por causa de voce

Eu nunca vaguei muito longe da calçada

Por causa de você

Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro

Assim eu não me machuco

Por causa de você

Eu acho difícil confiar

Não so´em mim mas todos a minha volta

Por causa de você

Eu estou com medo

"Não,eu não vou mais pensar em você.Vou dedicar todo o meu tempo em te esquecer,Inuyasha.Ninguém tem o direito de brincar com os sentimentos de alguém como você fez comigo!" Ela passou o sabonete e esfregou a pele com aspereza,como se quisesse apagar da sua pele o toque,o cheiro,tudo que lembrasse o hanyou."Nunca mais...nunca mais confiarei tanto em alguém!Eu fui tão fraca...mas agora não serei mais a mesma Kagome,a boba,a ingênua." A jovem entra novamente no chuveiro para retirar a espuma do corpo.

I lose my way 

**And it´s not too long before you point it out**

**I can´t cry**

**Because i know that´s weakness in your eyes**

**I´m forced to fake a smale,a laugh**

**Everyday of my life**

**My heart can´t possibly break**

**When it wasn´t even whole**

**To start whit**

Eu perdi meu caminho

E não levara muito tempo ate você apontar isso

Eu não posso chorar

Porque sei que isso é fraqueza em seus olhos

Eu sou forçada a fingir um sorriso,uma risada

Todos os dias da minha vida

Meu coração não pode quebrar

Quando não estava igualmente inteiro

Para começar

A garota desliga o chuveiro,se enrola numa toalha e pega outra para enxugar o cabelo.Ela caminha até seu quarto,abre em seguida o guarda-roupa e começa a escolher uma roupa "Putz..ta parecendo ate que vou a uma festa escolhendo roupa para vestir" a colegial ironiza.Então ela decide usar apenas um blusão velho,que tinha o nome de uma banda de rock .Quando ia fechar o guarda-roupa ela viu o seu vestido do baile pendurado em um cabide.Estava com um grande plástico revestindo-o.Ela parou por um longo tempo admirando-o,em seguida decidiu pega-lo.Ela retirou o plástico e caminhou ate a penteadeira,ela segurou o vestido sobre o seu corpo e olhou para o espelho imaginando que estava vestida com o vestido.O vestido era vermelho,pouco abaixo do joelho e com alças finas.Lembrou-se então da noite do baile,ela estava com Inuyasha. "Vermelho...a cor favorita de Inuy..."ela parou de falar e sua expressão mudou de nostálgica para raivosa.Jogou o vestido com toda força num canto do quarto.Sentia vontade de chorar "Não...eu não vou mais ser fraca,eu não vou mais chorar!" ela correu ate a penteadeira e pegou um pente e penteou violentamente o cabelo.

**(CHORUS) **

**I watched you die**

**I heard to cry**

**Every night in your sleep**

I was so young 

**You shoud have know better than**

**To learn on me**

**You never thought of anyone else**

**You just saw your pain**

**And now i cry**

**In the middle of the night**

**Over the same damm thing **

Eu assisti você morrer

Eu ouvi você chorar

Toda noite no seu sono

Eu era tão jovem

Você deveria saber melhor do que

Se apoiar em mim

Você nunca pensou em outras pessoas

Você so viu sua dor

E agora eu choro

No meio da noite

Sobre a mesma maldita coisa

"Ah...Inuyasha!Você disse que eu nao estava preparada,resumindo me chamou de covarde!Mas foi essa covarde aqui a única pessoa que não te deu as costas quando seu segredo foi revelado,pelo contrario,eu me dispus a largar tudo e seguir com você!" Kagome levantou da penteadeira "Eu te apoiei e no momento que eu precisava tanto do seu toque,do seu carinho,do seu amor...você me ignorou" ela caminhou ate a mesinha onde estava o microsystem,o olhou demoradamente e ouviu cuidadosamente a musica. "Ah...parece ate que você foi composta pra mim".

**Because of you **

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side**

**So i don´t get hurt**

Because of you 

**I tried my hardest just forget everything**

**Because of you**

**I don´t know haow to let anyone else in**

**Because of you**

**I´m ashamed of my life because it´s empty**

Por causa de você

Eu nunca vaguei muito longe da calçada

Por causa de você

Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro

Assim não me machuco

Por causa de você

Eu tentei o meu melhor apenas pra esquecer tudo

Por causa de você

Eu não sei como deixar alguém se aproximar

Por causa de você

Eu tenho vergonha da minha vida porque ela está vazia

"Meu Deus!Como pude me envolver tanto!Sem aquele maldito hanyou minha vida parece não ter mais sentido."ela fala já com os olhos marejados.Então a colegial se joga na cama olhando vagamente para o teto "E parece que nunca mais irei me apaixonar por outro alguém...Droga!"ela fecha os olhos e logo em seguida abre novamente.

**Because of you**

**I´m afraid**

Because of you 

Por causa de você

Eu estou com medo

Por causa de você

"Ah,Inuyasha.Minha vida virou um poço!"ela pega o travesseiro e o abraça com força.

"E o pior de tudo...é que não sei se conseguirei enfrentar esse novo mundo,a nova realidade."

"Você é um idiota!Um imbecil...!Você me deixou sem proteção,desprevinida."

"Minha vida esta se tornando algo sem sentido,tudo isso..." ela da uma pequena pausa "Por causa de você"

A colegial desligou o microsystem e saiu do quarto de cabeça erguida e decidindo que ninguém jamais iria tirar sua vontade de viver a vida intensamente.Ela formulou essa idéia mas não tinha certeza de que conseguiria cumpri-la.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 19 

PENULTIMO CAPITULO!

Bem...vou iniciando o capitulo com uma nota importante!Eu esqueci de citar o nome da musica e da cantora no capitulo anterior(como sou distraida),entao a pedidos de leitores...hihih ,a musica eh: BECAUSE OF YOU e a cantora eh:KELLY CLARKSON.

Me perdoem pela demora na atualizaçao mas ta um pouco puxado pra mim e tambem estou recebendo tao poucos comentarios que fico sem estimulo pra escrever(;;).A fic já esta na reta final,espero receber bastante comentarios e assim ter estimulo pra fazer um final decente.Eh so isso.BJOSS.

Passaram-se minutos,horas,dias...meses.A cidade de Toquio já estava mais calma.Já não se ouvia mais falar em vampiros ou em alguma criatura temerosa.Muito pelo contraria,após o sumisso do único vampiro já visto,alguns cientistas e estudiosos tentavam convencer a sociedade de que tudo não passaram de uma farça,que as garotas assassinadas foram vitimas de uma pessoa sem escrupulos,um psicopata que queria ser conhecido e que com medo de ser preso fugiu.

_-E o que me diz das marcas de caninos que todas as garotas mortas possuiam?-_perguntou uma entrevistadora.

-_Bem,na verdade eu e alguns colegas concluimos que as garotas morreram asfixiadas e antes sofreram uma leve agressão devido à marcas nos punhos.O assassino utilizou de tecnicas, ainda desconhecidas por nós,para que a vitima ficasse sem ar.-_explicou o médico.

-_E porque o senhor tem tanta certeza que foi asfixia?_

_-É a explicaçao mais logica.Após varias autópcias observamos que:as vitimas não foram envenenadas,não sofreram nenhuma lesão ou agressão grave,nenhuma sofria do coraçao pra morrer abruptamente entao a única explicação é uma asfixia devido ao extremo medo ou causada por alguma técnica utilizada pelo assassino._-finalizou o médico.

Kagome desligou a televisão.Rira ironicamente com a futilidade da entrevista,todos sabiam que tudo era verdade,sabiam que realmente um vampiro aparecera entre nós mas por que relutavam em acreditar,em aceitar?

-Parece ser mais confortante viver na hipocrisia.-ela balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação.-Eu mesma me machuquei com a realidade.-ela levanta do sofá tentando afastar a imagem de Inuyasha que ainda persistia em aparecer em sua memóriaEla não queria quebrar a promessa que fizera a si mesma,não iria mais sofrer por ninguém que não merecesse.

Kagome caminhava pela movimentada cidade de Toquio,hoje era um dia muito tenso para ela.Estava a caminho do colégio para pegar os resultados finais.

-Kagome!Espera!- a colegial olha para tras para ver quem era.

-Oi,Ayumi.Ansiosa?-a jovem pergunta.

-Ah Kagome,você sabe que esse dia sempre é tenso!Eu estou tremendo,nem dormi à noite!

-Nem eu.Imagina se eu for reprovada?Vou morar mais um ano nessa cidade!-ela corrigiu rapidamente-não que eu não goste daqui,mas é que esse lugar não me traz tao boas recordaçoes.

-Do que você esta falando,Kagome?

-Nada,Ayumi.Esquece.-as duas continuaram caminhando silenciosamente.Kagome nunca falara a ninguém do seu segredo,sobre Inuyasha.Preferiu trancar esse segredo dentro de si mesma.

-Bem...-recomeçou Kagome tentando quebrar o silencio incômodo.-o que ira fazer nas férias,Ayumi?

-Irei com meus pais visitar alguns parentes na Itália.Vai ser muito legal,tenho tanta vontade de conhecer a Itália.Sera que lá tem garotos bonitos?- a duas cairam na risada.

-Ah Ayumi,você não muda mesmo!-recomeçaram a rir.

-E você?Vai fazer o que nas férias?

-Eu vou ficar só mais um pouquinho aqui sabe.Pra me despedir dessa cidade que me acolheu,das pessoas que conheci.Aí depois eu volto pra perto da minha irmã Sango já que concluí o segundo grau.

-Puxa amiga.Você vai mesmo nos deixar?Nem vem nos visitar de vez em quando?

-Vai ser um pouco difícil vim visitar vocês já que minha cidade é distante.Mas vou fazer um esforço.-ela sorriu.

As duas chegaram no colégio.Estava muito tulmultuado.Ayumi foi cumprimentar outros colegas e assim Kagome se dirigiu À diretoria para ver o resultado.A jovem caminhava tensa pelo corredor,tinha muito medo de ser reprovada.Ao se aproximar da diretoria notou que uma enorme fila começava a se formar,entao rapidamente se encaichou entre alguns alunos.As maos de Kagome estavam suadas de tanto nervosismo.

Após uma longa espera a vez de Kagome chegara.Ela recebeu o boletim e ainda sem ter coragem pra olhar saiu da diretoria.Caminhou ainda pelo corredor afim de se afastar dos olhares curiosos que alguns colegas seus lançavam.Optou por um lugar onde tinha alguns alunos de outras series conversando.Ela abriu o boletim e olhou temerosa,nem olhou suas medias já foi logo olhando o final da folha onde estava escrito:

**Kagome Higurashi**

**APROVADA**

Kagome deu um grito de felicidade despertando a atençao dos alunos ao seu redor.

-ADEUS TÓQUIO!- ela disse e saiu do colégio rumando para sua casa.Sabia que logo logo Sango ligaria para saber o resultado.

-Alô.OI Sango!-ela falou animadamente.

-Oi mana,bem..pela sua voz nem preciso perguntar ne?

-Passeeeeiiii!

-Parabéns!Entao você virá essa semana mesmo?

-É o que pretendo.Eu ainda tenho que resolver algumas coisas como a saída da minha casa aqui dentre outras coisas.Tentarei resolver tudo o mais rápido possível.

-Esta bem.Esperarei ansiosa pela sua volta ,Irmã.Outra vez juntas!

-Isso mesmo.Entao tchau.

-Tchau.

Ambas desligaram o telefone.

-É este mesmo!-kagome escolhera um vestido azul escuro para vestir na festa de sua turma do colégio.Seria uma formatura bem simples,apenas para todos se despedirem.

O salão do colégio estava muito bonito,a decoração simples e bem trabalhada foi idéia de um dos colegas de Kagome.Todos estavam muito felizes,a maioria dos alunos estavam na companhia de seus familiares.Kagome sentiu um pouco de tristeza por Sango não estar ao seu lado mas ao lembrar-se que depois da festa já poderia viajar para sua cidade a reconfortava.

-Vamos brindar!-um colega gritou levantando o copo de champagne.Todos sorriram e imitaram o colega.

Após muita dança,conversas,lagrimas de saudades e felicidades,Kagome decidira que já era hora de partir.Abraçou todos e rumou para casa.

O táxi parou em frente ao prédio que agora faria parte do passado da colegial.Ela subiu as escadas e adentrou seu apartamento.Olhou o relógio da sala que marcava 21:30hs.Estava tão cansada que mal teve coragem de acender a luz mas a luz da lua iluminava pouco o ambiente.Caminhou até o sofá se jogando no mesmo.

-Que bom que cheguei cedo,assim poderei descansar e revistar as malas novamente pra ver se não estou esquecendo nada.- ela disse começando a tirar a sandália alta.Olhou de relance para o telefone,sabia que logo logo Sango ligaria desejando-lhe uma boa viagem

Após massagear os pés,caminhou até a sacada.A mesma que um dia fora a porta de entrada de um certo hanyou.

Ela debrusou-se no parapeito e observou o horizonte.Seria a última vez que veria aquela vista,aquela lua brilhante que não existia em outro lugar.

Então retirou-se da sacada para organizar os últimos detalhes da viagem e esperar a ligação da irmã.

-Então...é isso aí...Adeus Tóquio.Hora de esquecer tudo do passado e pensar apenas no futuro.-ela disse com a voz trêmula se abaixando pra pegar suas sandálias.

-Há coisas do passado...que são inesquecíveis.-uma voz vinda da sacada fora sussurrada.A colegial virou lentamente para olhar o ser diante de si e com uma voz trêmula e sussurada conseguia apenas dizer:

-Inu...yasha...?

**Por favor LEIAM!**

**Galera dia 27 de agosto estarei completando 5 anos como autora de fanfics!E por isso o último capítulo dessa fic será muito especial,pois será postada dia 27!Espero que tenham curtido esse capitulo.Ah...por favor me presenteie com MUITOS comentários...pliiiixxxx .**

**Beijos especiais pra todos que estão acompanhando a fic.E comentemmmm!**

**MEU ORKUT: Carlinha do Anime**


	21. Epílogo

**CAPITULO 20:EPÍLOGO**

**Hoje!Estou completando 5 anos como autora galera!Parabéns para mim!**

No último capítulo...

Ela debruçou-se no parapeito e observou o horizonte.Seria a última vez que veria aquela vista,aquela lua brilhante que não existia em outro lugar.

Então retirou-se da sacada para organizar os últimos detalhes da viagem e esperar a ligação da irmã.

-Então...é isso aí...Adeus Tóquio.Hora de esquecer tudo do passado e pensar apenas no futuro.-ela disse com a voz trêmula se abaixando pra pegar suas sandálias.

-Há coisas do passado...que são inesquecíveis.-uma voz vinda da sacada fora sussurrada.A colegial virou lentamente para olhar o ser diante de si e com uma voz trêmula e sussurada conseguia apenas dizer:

-Inu...yasha...?

A jovem estava estática,olhava incrédula para o hanyou à sua frente.Então seu orgulho falou mais alto e esta mudou seu semblante de incrédula para séria.

-Olha estou muito ocupada agora organizando meu futuro,então se não se incomodar...-ela diz enquanto caminha até seu quarto e volta para a sala com uma mala depositando-a no chão.O Hanyou permanecia no mesmo lugar com aquele olhar de sempre:frio,misterioso.

-Kagome,pare de fugir.

-O que?-ela para de andar,joga outra mala no chão- Fugir?De que?

-De mim.

-Ora,francamente,Inuyasha!Eu não estou fugindo!E.por que fugiria?-ela perguntou fraquejando um pouco a voz.Voltou para o quarto para pegar outra mala(putz...faltam quantas ainda?Hihi).

-Eu sei que está tentando fugir.

-Por que tem tanta certeza?-ela perguntou em tom desafiador.

-Por que...-ele muda sua expressão fria para uma expressão serena.Se aproxima dela e alisa o rosto da garota com a ponta de uma de suas garras.-Porque eu mesmo tentei fugir...mas aqui estou eu comprovando que isso é impossível.

-Eu..-ela olhou fixamente para ele-...não vou deixar mais que me machuque,Inuyasha.-sua voz era seria e decidida.

-Eu nunca faria isso...

-Você FEZ isso quando fugiu.-ela retirou vagarosamente a mão do hanyou de sua face.

-Eu NÂO fugi!Eu sabia que não estava preparada para se juntar a mim.Então ,tudo que fiz foi pensando em você,no seu bem.Você não estava pronta!

-Ah é?Então por que você voltou?Por acaso acha que agora estou pronta?È isso?-ela diz dando um passo para trás,estava irritada.

Um silêncio tomou conta da sala.Ambos mantinham seus olhares fixos no outro.

-Não sei se está pronta pra viver ao lado de um vampiro,Kagome...mas...

-Nada de mas.-ela interrompe o Hanyou.-Você está me atrasando!Agora você já pode ir.-ela conclui apontando para a porta da rua.Inuyasha não se moveu nem desviou seus olhos da garota.A colegial percebendo a imobilidade do rapaz disse:

-Ops...esqueci.Ainda estão te procurando né?-ela ironizou- Então é melhor ir pela janela se não quiser chamar a atenção do pessoal do prédio.-começou a se retirar da sala dando a entender que o assunto estava encerrado.

O Hanyou caminha rapidamente atrás da colegial,segura o braço dela forçando-a a não se afastar mais.

-Você já falou tudo que queria não foi?-ele diz raivoso-Então agora é a sua vez de me ouvir quietinha!

-...

Bem...-ele cessa mais a pressão que sua mão fazia no braço da garota mas ainda assim não a soltou.- quando eu me afastei de você Kagome era porque eu sabia que você não estava pronta para me seguir,mudar sua vida.Então decidi que nós dois seria algo impossível.

-Eu...ainda não entendo...por que você voltou.-ela disse num sussurro.

-Porque eu não aguentava mais ficar longe de você.Saí do meu esconderijo,me arrisquei pra vim até aqui e dizer a você que preparada ou não eu só quero você,Kagome!- ele disse o nome da garota quase gritando.A jovem o encarou surpresa com a tal revelação.

-Por favor...Inuyasha,não me faça mais sofrer.- ela suplicou.

-Não,eu nunca quis fazer isso,minha Kagome.

-Você...-ela se afastou caminhando até a sacada e fixou seus olhos na lua-...não sabe quantas lágrimas eu derramei,não sabe quantas noites passei em claro,não sabe como roubou tão facilmente a minha vontade de viver.-a voz dela estava fraca.

-Sei...sei sim.-ele disse e se aproximou dela.-Vem comigo,Kagome.Vamos seguir juntos,não importa se você está preparada ou não...vamos arriscar! Não vamos pensar nas consequências,vamos apenas viver cada segundo intensamente.- a jovem olhou incrédula para ele,os olhos revelavam surpresa.Era loucura o que Inuyasha estava propondo,ela seguir com alguém que a mogoou muito,ela não conseguia mais confiar nele.-Você...vem?-ele estendeu a mão para ela.

Trriiiimm(telefone)

Todo o clima fora quebrado pelo toque do telefone.A jovem imaginava quem era.Ela desviou os olhos do Hanyou e foi atender.

-Alô.

-Oi mana!Você vem hoje mesmo não é?Seu vôo chega a que horas aqui?

-Sango...que barulho ´e esse aí?

-Aqui tá a maior festa.Reuni alguns amigos pra comemorar sua chegada.Ta todo mundo te esperando ansiosamente.

-Ah.-a garota não transpareceu Ânimo.

-Kagome,está tudo bem?Você vem hoje né?- a pergunta que não quer calar!Kagome olhou para Inuyasha,que estava com expressão de ansiedade e curiosidadee,depois olhou novamente para o telefone.

-Sango minha irmã...eu te amo muito.

-Kagome o que quer dizer com isso?Você vem hoje né?

Inuyasha olhou demoradamente para ela,ele estava ouvindo a conversa.

-Não.Não,Sango...eu não vou.

-Você vem quando então?-a voz de Sango parecia preocupada.

-Talvez não chegue aí amanhã,nem depois de amanhã...ou suma por um bom tempo.

-O que está pretendendo!

-Recomeçar meu futuro...-ela disse decidida-...ao lado do meu grande amor.

Kagome desligou o telefone.

-Quer dizer que você..-Inuyasha começou a dizer mas foi interrompido

-Sim...vou seguir com você.

-Então...você,confia em mim?-ele diz se aproximando dela.

-Sim.Eu confio-ela falou decidida.Estava arriscando toda sua felicidade.Estava apostando alto em alguém,estava apostando sua vida.O Hanyou então segurou com as duas mãos o rosto da jovem e tocou suavemente seus lábios nos lábios dela.Ela segurou com mais firmeza a camisa dele e ambos começaram um beijo calmo que foi se intensificando.O beijo começou a ficar mais rápido como se quisessem recuperar todo tempo perdido.As bocas exploravam a outra com total necessidade.Ele acariciava a nuca da colegial com intensidade.O beijo foi se acalmando e ambos transmitiam através do beijo todo o amor que existia entre ambos.Todo o amor que fora reprimido e agora estava livre..tinha asas para voar.

-Chegamos.Agora pode abrir os olhos.- o Hanyou disse.A jovem observou o local.

-Que lugar lindo,Inuyasha!- ela olhou para o Hanyou.Era uma praia muito bonita.Estava deserta por isso apenas o barulho das ondas era ouvido.

-Meu pai me deixou aquela casa.-ele diz apontando para uma casa muito bonita.

-Que linda!E é aqui que vamos ficar?

-Por enquanto.Até as coisas estabilizarem.-ele olhou fixamente para ela.-agora vamos entrar para que conheça a casa.

Era uma casa confortável,não muito grande.Então Inuyasha começou a mostrar os cômodos.

-E por fim,esse será nosso quarto.-ele abre a porta e entra .Ela olha uma cama de casal e cora.

-Não estou insinuando nada.- ele diz seriamente.-se quiser poderemos dormir em camas separadas,ok?

-Ok.-ela diz aliviada.

Kagome arrumou suas coisas no quarto(sim!Ela havia levado alguma mala).Em seguida foi procurar por Inuyasha.Esse se encontrava na praia.Estava sentado na areia contemplando o mar escuro devido a noite.Sem hesitar ela foi ao encontro dele.

-Realmente a noite aqui é muito mais bonita.- ela disse sentando-se ao lado dele.

-Você vai estragar o vestido.

O que...?-ela pergunta confusa.Só depois então que lembrou que ainda vestia o vestido da formatura- ah..eu não me importo mais com nada.-diz sorrindo.Então ela apoia a cabeça no ombro do rapaz.Ambos ficaram calados por um tempo,apenas contemplando o céu estrelado e a lua.

-Sabe Inuyasha,você continua...bem...você...

-Sim,Kagome.Eu preciso me alimentar.Ainda mato mas acredite eu não queria continuar ainda mais agora com você.Eu temo que você se enoje de mim e...

-Nunca!-ela o interrompe-nunca me enojaria de você.-Novamente o silêncio invade.

-Inuyasha,me torne forte como você.-ela olha decidida para ele.

-O que?

-Isso que você ouviu.Me torne uma vampira...como você.

-Kagome,eu não...

-Por favor!Eu quero.-ele permanece sentado na areia sem noção do que falar.Ela o beija demoradamente e sussurra- Eu quero.Eu estou pronta.

O hanyou estava surpreso.Mas notava que os olhos da jovem transmitiam sinceridade,já não possuíam medo.Ele então ficou de frente para ela,ambos permaneciam ajoelhados.Ele a beijou intensamente,em seguida desceu os lábios em direção ao pescoço dela.Ele sabia que ela sentiria dor,mas seria por pouco tempo.

Delicadamente cravou os caninos no pescoço de Kagome e esta apenas fechou os olhos para controlar a dor.Ele começou a sugar o sangue da mesma,ela se inclinou para trás em sinônimo de fraqueza mas ele a segurou firmemente.A garota desmaiou e o Hanyou rapidamente fez um corte em seu pulso e derramou um pouco do seu sangue na boca da jovem fazendo com que ela bebesse.

Nasce uma nova vampira.Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente e fitou o hanyou à sua frente.Ela olhou ao seu redor e se admirou com a facilidade que estava enxergando,piscou várias vezes os olhos.

-È assim mesmo.Os vampiros possuem os sentidos bem mais aguçados.-Inuyasha disse tentando fazer com que a garota não se assustasse mais com suas novas habilidades.

-Nossa...-ela sorriu.E então com uma mão tocou os seus caninos.-Agora sim...sou igual a você.

-Tem certeza de que não vai se arrepender?Agora não poderá mais voltar atrás.

-Se você estiver sempre ao meu lado...nunca me arrependerei de nada.-ela diz puxando o hanyou para o mar.Ambos molham os pés e começam uma pequena guerra de água molhando um ao outro.

Kagome se joga nos braços de Inuyasha,nunca estivera tão feliz em toda sua vida.Ambos se beijaram apaixonadamente,Seus corpos molhados exalavam puro amor.Inuyasha carregou a jovem no colo e a beijou novamente.

-Agora eu estou preparada para qualquer coisa,Inuyasha.-ela sorriu timidamente.Mas ele entendera o recado e então adentraram para a nova casa.Antes de entrarem se beijaram mais uma vez,com a lua ao fundo dando todo um clima romântico(KAWAI).Naquela noite nascera não somente uma nova vampira como também uma nova Mulher.

Mortes misteriosas aconteciam na cidade de Kyoto.Garotas e agora também garotos,morriam.Os pesquisadores?Sempre dizendo que era algum psicopata que perfurava os pescoços das vítimas.O que aquela nova cidade não imaginava era que agora não somente um solitário vampiro atacaria,sua eterna companheira estaria sempre ao seu lado.E assim ambos se alimentariam não somente do sangue de suas vítimas como também do **_doce e perigoso inimigo:O AMOR._**

FIM

Nossa!ACABOU!.Buá buá buá.Mas fiquei muito feliz em escrever essa fic.E vocês,gostaram?Por favor enviem comentários mesmo a fic tendo terminado.Gostaria muito de saber o que vocês acharam.

Já comecei outra fic,mas não sei se vou postar por esses tempos.Acho que preciso de férias...hihihi.O nome da próxima fic é...huahauuah isso é surpresa galera!Kkkkkkkkk,como sou má ne?

AMEI os comentários gente!AMEIIII!Beijos especiais:

Bellynha:E aí, a curiosidade valeu a pena?vc gostou do ultimo capitulo?Espero que sim...hihih.BJUS

Yumi Takashi:Prontinho!Dia 27 chegouuuuuuuuuuuuu!Kissus e valeu de coraçao.

Kayra Hiyana:Menina é uma honra sim.Brigada por sempre me acompanhar,te espero na minha proxima fic.Acho q a outra fic q vc leu era Jogo do amor q eu tb amei escrever. BJAO CyberTamis:Dia 27!Entao,gostou do final?Espero que sim..hihih.BJOS.

Samy higurashi:Pois é..terminou...buá buá.Mas foi bom enquanto durou hein?Bjao

Mystic Butterfly Uchiha Saotome: Ufa!Me embolei toda digitando esse seu nome rapá!Hihihi .Nem me diga,to chorando até agora com saudades dessa fic.Mas continue lendo minhas proximas fics,ok?BJAO

SraKouga:Chora não minina...tudo que é bom dura pouco(putz...essa fic já tem uns 4 meses ai...huahua),não sabia que vc filosofava,sua frase foi muito bonita,adorei!MUITO obrigada por gostar da minha fic e nunca me abandone ta?Kissus.

Jaque-chan:Valeuuuuuu!Esses 5 anos foram marcados com muita alegria já que recebo a atençao de todos vocês leitores.BJAO!

Ju Sng :Bem..eu não podia terminar essa fic sem te agradecer pela força amiga.Nunca mais nos falamos mas continuo gostando muito de você sua maluquinha!Aparece!Ah..pq vc mudou de nick?Bjs.

Eantao é isso ai galera.Quando der eu posto a nova fic.

Beijos e ate a proxima

MEU DOCE E PERIGOSO INIMIGO:último post27/08/2005

**DEUSA DO ANIME**


End file.
